The Past Meets the Present and the Sataki Twins
by Animelover2398
Summary: Ayami and Akani Sataki are twins who are attending Ouran Academy while staying with their uncle in Japan. They avoid everyone at school and stay reclusive until their cousin tricks them into going to the host club. After that, the twins are sucked into the drama that is the host club, where they soon come face to face with some shady characters from their past.
1. Our Cousin and the Host Club

**Alright guys, this is my first fanfic so constructive criticism is welcome, positive feedback is also welcome.**

**I do not own Ouran Host Club, obviously, so please read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

**AKANI**

It was a dark drizzly day near the end of May, as I watched the rain sliding down the limo's window I looked over at my twin sister, Ayami. She has light ash colored hair and large brown eyes, and her hair is cut to her shoulders; I looked exactly like her, we are identical twins after all.

"What should we do tonight, Ayami?" "I don't know." "Why don't we get pedicures while watching a movie," we say in unison. We stare at each other for a second then burst out laughing. "I love how we think exactly alike," I say. "Great minds think alike," Ayami replied. At this our laughter resumes, then, all of a sudden, BAM! A car rammed into our limo causing it to flip onto the roof.

The crunching and grinding of metal was deafening, this was followed by a loud bang, then silence. I could feel pain searing through my side, grasping my hurting side, I quickly withdrew my hand feeling something warm seeping into my hand.

Bringing my hand to my face my heart stops as I see my hand is covered with blood. "Crap," I think clutching my side trying to stop the bleeding, "I have to get Ayami and I out of this death trap ASAP." Thinking this, I turn to help Ayami out and I realize with a jolt that she is no longer besides me.

Scrambling out of what remained of the limo, I stopped dead in my tracks seeing the driver dead next to the limo. What scarred me the most was that the collision isn't what killed him, but a gun, there was a bullet hole right in the middle of his forehead.

As I starred in horror, someone grabbed me from behind, covering my mouth to prevent me from calling for help, and then forcing me into a car. While I was struggled to get free, something hard hit me in the back of my head and I slipped into unconsciousness.

When I awoke I was in a dark and dingy room, there was no window and the door had an opening in it near the top with iron bars. It was very obvious to me that I was in a cell. Glancing down I saw I was sitting on a pile of hay covered by a soiled blanket. Next to me Ayami was waking up taking in our new surroundings as well. Both our injuries had been bound.

As I observed this the door opened and a man with short black hair entered, his eyes were green and he was very tall he had a slightly thin build and an evil smile on his face; his overall appearance was sinister.

"Who are you, where are we," I heard the shaky voice of Ayami ask. A low menacing voice answered, "where are my manners? I'm Michi Inokuma, and 'where are you,' you are on your way to helping me complete my revenge. You see, I have some unfinished business to settle with your parents."

Our parents, Kazuhiro and Rika Sataki, were each the head of a successful business. Mom was the head of a world renowned law firm and was one of the leading lawyers. While our father owned a prosperous produce company, which owned land in both America and Japan, but I didn't see how this had anything to do with our situation.

Inokuma continued, "I owned a wealthy produce company until your bitch of a mother shut it down due to so called health violations and food poisoning my produce caused. Then to add insult to injury your f***ing father bought my land. Since your parents took something from me I decided to take something from them, that is why I kidnapped you two."

"But, how did you find us? Our parents take great precautions to keep us safe," I asked. "Why don't you see for ourselves." As he said this, the door opened and in came four familiar faces. Jamie, Taylor, Amanda, and Sapphire; these are the names of our best friends and these are the people who walked in the door.

The leader of the group, Jamie walked up to us saying, "we only pretended to be your friends in order to help Uncle Michi extract his revenge on your parents. You two are nothing but gullible brats, it was so hard to pretend to be your friends. We're glad that's over." "In order to make your parents feel pain," Inokuma said smiling evily, "you two must suffer."

When he said this, the girls bent over, picked up knotted ropes, and began to whip us. As the rope contacted with my skin pain erupted in my body, but then I heard a distant voice saying, "Akani, Akani, wake up Akani."

'It was just a dream,' this is what was racing through my mind as I shot up in bed. There, a few inches in front of me, was my twin's worried face bending over me. "Are you okay," Ayami asked, her voice full of concern. " Yeah, it was just a bad dream." Although it was just a dream I felt shaken as I climbed out of bed.

The reason for this is that it all actually did happen to us two years ago. We had spent a month in that miserable cell before some FBI agents, our parents had hired, found us. To keep us safe our parents had us spend a year in Sweetwater Wyoming, then the next year in Maunaloa Hawaii as commoners, both towns had a population less than 300. Now we're living with our Uncle Sataki in Japan, and, for the first time since the accident, we are allowed to use our real names.

Due to the trauma caused by the kidnapping, Ayami and I have become very reclusive. We shut down around others and become rude and impassive around anyone who isn't immediate family. Today we start going to Ouran as first years, our parents are glad that we are being re-immersed into high class society and wish for us to make friends. But Ayami and I do not, we detest others, all that matters to us is that we have each other. This is the view we have beginning our first year in Japan.

**XXXXXXX **

**AYAMI **

I awoke to find my twin, Akani, crying and trembling in her sleep, when I woke her and asked her what was wrong she said it was just a bad dream, but I know that is a lie. The look on her face told me everything; she was thinking about that place. It was such a terrible place that I try not to think about it that much.

Glancing over at Akani I watched her brush her hip-long hair (we grew it out after the accident). Making up my mind to help cheer her up I asked, "Ready to start our first year at Ouran?" "Sure, we've already done a year of high school in America, it will probably be easy."

"Yeah, the only draw back though are those ugly," "yellow," "marshmallow dresses," we finished in unison. We paused, looked at each other, and a smile crossed our faces, we still delight in the fact that are way of thinking is the same.

Walking to the closet and opening the doors I said, "who ever designed those dresses should be arrested for a fashion crime." Akani chuckled as I said this but I didn't. Quickly turning around I asked, "Akani, do you know where our uniforms are? They aren't in our closet." "Hmm, didn't Toshi (our cousin) say that the maids were going to wash them." "Oh yeah, I'll go ask one of the maids to get them for us."

As I stepped out of our room to call for a maid, I stopped as I watched Toshi's dog, Thief, dash down the hall with something in its mouth. When he passed me I saw that he had something yellow and bulky in his mouth.

It took me a split second to realize that those were our uniforms! "Akani!" I yelled dashing after the dog, "Thief has our uniforms." In an instant Akani bolted out of our room and joined me on the chase to retrieve our uniforms.

"Toshi! your stupid dog has our school uniforms, stop him before he ruins them," Akani and I yelled. We continued to chase the dog as our good for nothing cousin didn't show up to help. By the time we were finally able to stop Thief it was to late; our dresses were ruined. They were covered in dirt, ripped, and full of bite marks. As we stared at our had been dresses, Toshi finally showed up.

Toshi was tall, had smoky ash colored hair, and amber eyes. "What's the matter you two, woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" "Idiot!" I snapped, "Look what your crazy dog did to our uniforms, he's ruined them! What do you have to say for yourself, if you had trained your dog better this wouldn't have happened!" "Sorry," Toshi said rolling his eyes, "he just didn't know better, Thief probably just thought that they were a chew toy." Ugg, this guy, I can't believe I'm related to him.

**XXXXXXX**

**AKANI**

As Ayami and Toshi continued to bicker about the situation, I stooped down to examine the dresses. Both were nothing but rags now, there was no way we could wear these to school.

Picking up one of the dresses I said, "I hate to break up your pointless argument but we have bigger problems to deal with like, what we're going to wear to school." As I continued both of them just stared at me, "These dresses are nothing but trash now and school starts in a hour, what are we supposed to wear?"

Slowly Toshi said, "My two older brothers went to Ouran, and the uniform hasn't changed since then so I guess you two could wear those." "What! no way," I said. "Those are the BOYS uniforms, besides your brothers are giants compared to us, even when they were in high school." The smaller of the two brothers was 6.1' while Ayami and I are only 5.4'. "Well, what else are you going to wear? you have to wear an uniform."

Grabbing my hand to drag me back to our room, Ayami called over her shoulder, "fine! Have the maids bring them to our room, and hurry, I don't want to be late on our first day of school."

Once in our room Ayami and I brushed our hair putting on our trademark red silk ribbons. These ribbons were the only way for people to tell us apart, I always wore mine on my left while Ayami always wore hers on her right.

After the maids brought us our cousins' old uniforms we changed into them and started to back our bags. The contents of our bags consisted of our school books and supplies, headphones, an I-pod (we liked to share one), drawing pads, pencils and our make-up bags.

Althought we always packed make-up we never wore it because we thought it was a waste of time, we didn't care what people thought about our looks. Taking a deep breath, Ayami and I grabbed our bags and climbed into the limo which was to take us to begin our first year at Ouran

**XXXXXXX**

**AYAMI**

Dinnng! The sound of the lunch bell echoed through the hall as Akani and I made our way to the lunch room. After ordering our lunch we found an empty table, plugged in our headphones, turned on the i-pod, and ate lunch in silence.

When ever someone sat by us we let them but we made no effort to talk or even acknowledge their presence, soon anyone who decided to sit by us had left. This is a routine Akani and I had established after the accident; it was something we did to protect ourselves from others. The rest of the day we kept up this routine of silence and apathy.

After school, while we were waiting for Toshi to decide which club he wanted to join, Akani and I decided to take a walk around the school. As we were walking some boys from class 3-C started following us.

"Hey, what do you think those two are?" A boy said loudly to his classmates. "They must be witches," another boy answered, "Hey, have you two ever cursed someone before?" At this his friends started laughing, we on the other hand stopped walking, looked over our shoulders and said, "Yes, and our next victims will be you guys."

The boys just stood staring as we calmly walked away. Whenever anyone made fun of us this is how we always handled them; we would make an unexpected response that always left them to stunned to say anything back.

After that everyone ignored us which made us happy, we were glad to be just left to ourselves. We continued our apathetic routine for a week, never changing it in the slightest until our cousin had enough of our indifference.

It was the first day of our second week at Ouran, Akani and I were sketching in her note book; I drew on the right while Akani drew on the left. The limo that would take us back to the estate only would come once, which meant we had to wait for our cousin's club (Toshi joined the karate club)to end; thus, in order to pass the time we sketched.

"What are you drawing?" We looked up to see Toshi standing over us trying to see what we were drawing. "Shouldn't you be at the karate club," we shot back. "Today we're starting late, I have fifteen minutes until it starts. So answer my question, what are you drawing?" "Wouldn't you like to know," we replied stuffing the notebook back into Akani's school bag and walking away.

Our stubborn cousin pursued us saying, "if you guys have enough time to draw all afternoon then why don't you two join the karate club? I've heard your really good." "No thanks," we answered.

Although it was true that we were good at karate. After the accident we were given private self defense and karate lessons and, because we wanted to be able to defend ourselves against others, Akani and I completely dedicated ourselves to mastering karate.

"Well," Toshi said, "I guess that's to bad considering I took the liberty to sign you both up for the karate club." Instantly Akani and I stopped, turned around, and placed a hand on each of Toshi's shoulders. "What," we demanded furiously.

"Just kidding," Toshi said snatching the notebook from Akani's bag and proceeding to dash down the hall. " That insolent jerk!" We raved as we chased Toshi around the school grounds.

Akani and I were running neck and neck, and just as we were closing in on Toshi, he suddenly turned right into music room three. As we rushed into the room after him, Akani and I were met by a shower of rose petals and seven handsome men.

**XXXXXXX**

**AKANI**

As we stood in the door way gaping, Toshi walked over to a boy with black hair and glasses and said, "these are my cousins that I was telling you about, please entertain them till I get back from the karate club." "Certainly, we are always glad to serve a paying customer," the boy with glasses replied.

Then, turning to us, he asked, "Who do you want to entertain you?" Toshi replied for us, "the twins, that way their is one for each of them." "Works for us," the twins said as they each grabbed one of our hands, kissed it, and presented us with a rose.

Looking up at Toshi I said bluntly, "don't we get a say in this?" "Not at all," the twins said for Toshi as they led us to our seats. "One more thing," Toshi said as he walked out the door, "if you two aren't here when I come to pick you up, I swear that I will copy every drawing in this book and hang them all over the school."

Glaring at where our cousin had just stood, Ayami and I reluctantly sat down with the other girls the twins were entertaining. At first we wondered what the boys would do to entertain us, but it took us less than one minute for that curiosity to turn into disgust as we saw that their idea of entertainment was an twincest act.

While Ayami starred at the twincest act with disgust, I looked around the room to see who else was a member of this wacky club. Pretty soon I was curious, all these men, with the exception of the scholarship student, seemed to come from very high class families. Letting my curiosity get the better of me, I told Ayami my suspicions and, since we had nothing better to do, we decided to investigate.

After observing the other customers near by, I spotted a girl whom seemed very open and friendly. She had black hair cut in layers that fell just bellow the shoulders, small green eyes, and a few freckles.

Walking up to her with Ayami following me I said, " hi, I'm Akani and this is my twin Ayami, what's your name?" "I'm Kana... hey, aren't you two the new twins in class 1-A? My brother's in that class, he told me about you two." "Yeah, that would be us. Since we're new here would you mind telling us who all the host are."

"Sure, the boy with black hair and glasses is Kyoya Ohtori, the boy with dusty-blond hair is Tamaki Suoh. Over there, the small boy eating cake is Mitsukuni Haninozuka but everyone calls him Honny. And the tall boy who is always with him is Takashi Morinozuka but everyone calls him Mori. Then the twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. You can tell them apart by how they part their hair; Hikaru parts it to our right while Kaoru parts it to our left. Well, that's usually how they part it, sometimes they switch. And of course, the scholarship student is Haruhi Fujioka." "Thanks, that really helps us out," Ayami and I said walking away.

"Why are all these big name families in this silly host club?" Ayami asked. "I wish I knew, it seems a total waste of time," I replied. "They must all be idiots," we said.

"What cha talking about?" Looking up I saw the twins peering over the side of the couch, their faces inches from ours. "Nothing," we said pushing their faces away from ours. "Don't you have customers to entertain." "That's what we're trying to do, you're our customers and we're trying to entertain you two." "Fine, get us a piece of cake and we'll be good."

At this, the twins turned towards each other, shrugged, got us each a piece of cake, and then allowed themselves to be led away by the other girls. "I'm glad the're gone, they are really annoying." "Yeah," I answered, "at least they have good taste in cake." Ayami nodded and we ate our cake in silence thinking about what a mest-up club this is.

**XXXXXXX**

**AYAMI**

I stared at the clock as it rang five, Toshi should have been hear a half hour ago, I thought to myself. Sighing, I glanced over at Akani, she was also staring at the clock, we were both eager to get home.

After disposing of the twins, we had past the afternoon by doing homework and listening to music; we were now bored. All the other customers were gone, Akani and I were trying to pass the time by listening to music on my i-pod while the host club discussed their plans for tomorrow.

"What are you listening to?" I looked up to see the twin, Hikaru, I think, staring down at me. "None of your business," I said bluntly. At this response all Hikaru did was smile slyly. Glancing at Akani I saw that she was in the same situation as me but with the other twin.

Then, before I knew what was happening, Hikaru, with one hand, grabbed my collar bone pushing me back into the couch, then, with his free hand, he snatched my headphones off my head bringing them out of reach. "Give it back," Akani and I demanded. "No way," the twins said placing our headphones on their heads. After a few seconds of listening to our music Hikaru said, "What kind of music is this?" "I can't understand a word of it," Kaoru finished.

Akani and I glanced at each other as a smile crept over our faces. Pushing the twins' arms off us we stood up and, grabbing our headphones from the twins, said to each other, "what a shame, Akani, these poor boys can't even understand English." "It's even worse than that, Ayami, they can't even recognize it." "How sad," we said casting a sympathetic glance at the twins.

"How dare you make fun of us, two can play at that game," the twins spat angrily. "Um, actually you can't play at 'that game,' I said. "Why not," Hikaru challenged. "Simple, we are your customers and you are our hosts. If you make us mad we will demand a refund," Akani said.

While the twins stood there dumb founded with their mouths open trying to think of a come back, Toshi walked in. "Sorry I'm late, karate ran longer than expected. Akani, Ayami, the limo's waiting. Grab your stuff and lets go." "Okay." we said shoving our stuff into our bags.

As we walked out of the host club, Akani looked over at me and said "you know, we should come back tomorrow, it was kind of fun." "Sure, messing with those twins could be lots of fun, and." "Did you see the look on their faces, it was priceless," we said laughing.

* * *

**Alright, so this is chapter one. What did you think? The plot starts moving next chapter so come back and read the next one. **

**-Karolyn Grace**


	2. The Hitachiin twins

**Alright, here's chapter two, personally I think this chapter is better than the last one. Hope you like it as much as I do! :)**

**I still don't own Ouran Host Club. **

* * *

**AYAMI**

It was the day after we had met the host club. School had just finish and Akani and I were making our way over to the host club so that we could mess with the twins some more. But first we stopped at our lockers to put our books away so that we wouldn't have to trudge them around the school.

"Do think we can get a reaction out of them like the one we got yesterday," I asked Akani. "We can try," Akani answered smiling. With that we stood side by side and opened our lockers simultaneously.

SPLAT! Both of us were covered from head to toe in orange slime. Someone had rigged our lockers so that when we opened them water balloons, filled with orange slime, were launched at us. As we wiped the gunk from our eyes, we heard laughter behind us. Turning around, I saw the Hitachiin twins laughing at us.

"You both look ridiculous!" Hikaru said laughing. "This is what you get for messing with us," said Kaoru, still laughing. Turning our backs to the twins, we grabbed a change of clothes that we kept in our lockers, (we never new when we might need it) slammed the doors shut, and stalked off to the bathroom, leaving the twins who were still laughing at us.

The bathrooms here at Ouran are extravagant. The floor is white marble tiles and the ceilings are domed with giant pink crystal chandeliers. Where the sinks are in normal bathrooms, there is a giant vanity with a white marble counter top, a giant mirror with a pink frame, and plush pink seats.

There are four stalls per bathroom; three small and one large. The smaller ones consist of a marble toilet, sink, and vanity (which is a smaller version of the one outside the stall). While the larger stall is a full-blown bathroom, complete with double sinks, a walk-in-shower, and a garden tub. Akani and I had always thought this weird and a total waste of space, until now. Now we were grate full for the bathroom with a shower in it so that we could wash off all the slime.

After washing ourselves Akani and I put on matching white dresses. The sleeves were wide and hung loosely with gentle ruffling, they came half way to the elbow and were trimmed with a thin red silk ribbon. The collar started on the edge of the shoulders and curved down two inches from the neck. This was edged with white lace that hung down onto the dress.

The dress was form fitting with a wide red sash that showed off our small waists. It then gently flowed down to our knees where it ended in two ruffles; one at the top of the knee and the other at the bottom. Both ruffles were edged in lace that matched the lace around the collar and, sitting just above the lace, was a thin red silk ribbon.

After admiring our beautiful dresses, we attempted to rinse out our uniforms but it was to no avail, the orange streaks would not come out. So within three weeks of going to Ouran we have had two uniforms ruined, 'just our luck,' I thought.

"So are we still going to the host club," I asked. "Yes, Toshi said that if we weren't there when he finished karate we'd regret it" "Yeah, I don't want to think about what he'd do to us," "But, we are _not_ sitting with the twins." "Absolutely, I'd sooner wear those stained uniforms than let _them_ entertain me." At this statement, Akani nodded her head in agreement and we were on our way.

Once we had drooped our uniforms off at our lockers, Akani and I made our way to the host club. By the time we reached the host club everyone was already entertaining other girls. Looking up from his seat Kyoya said, "hello ladies, whom do you wish to request today?"

As he said this, Akani and I scanned the room till we found the twins, then we looked for the hosts farthest away from them. "Hunny and Mori," we said. "Who's requesting Honny and who's requesting Mori," Kyoya asked. "Put Ayami Sataki down for Hunny and Akani Sataki down for Mori," I answered.

"Alright," said Kyoya, "the next rotation is in half an hour. You two can sit over there while you wait." While he said this, he pointed to an empty couch, a coffee table, and two armchairs off to the side of the room. As we walked over there he called after us, "Haruhi will attend to you.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" We looked up to see that Haruhi had come over to attend to us. "Would you mind getting us some mint tea," we asked. "Sure," he said. After bringing us our tea, Tamaki came over and asked, "how are you lovely princesses doing?" We just glared at Tamiki and said nothing, couldn't he see that Haruhi had just served us and we were trying to enjoy our tea?

"Waaah, they're glaring at daddy! Haruhi, comfort your farther," Tamaki said pulling him into a death grip. "Your not my father," Haruhi said trying to push Tamaki off him, which was pretty useless considering that Tamaki was a whole head taller than Haruhi. Trying to help, we each put an arm around Haruhi's waist and an arm on Tamaki's shoulder and pulled.

After a minute struggle Haruhi was free and Tamaki had returned to his customers. Haruhi thanked us then left, we sat in silence for a minute then glanced at each other, I could tell that we were thinking the same thing; Haruhi is a girl!

When we put our arms around her we could tell that he was a girl. After a minute of whispering we decided not to let on that we knew that he was a she. I mean it's none of our business that she is hiding her gender and working for a host club. As we were thinking about this, Kyoya came over and told us that Hunny and Mori were ready for us.

**XXXXXXX**

**AKANI**

"Hey Aya-chan and Aki-chan, want some cake?" This is how Hunny greeted us when we arrived. "Sure," we answered. After receiving our cake, he chatted about school stuff, like grades, our favorite subjects, and how we were liking Ouran.

"So what do you two like to do for fun around here besides for this silly host club," I asked. "Kendo," Mori said simply. "Well, I like to eat cake and hang out with my friends and I also like karate," said Hunny. At this Ayami and I just stared at him and then said, " you do karate? Impossible."

"No, its true. Hunny here is one of the best." We looked up to see the Hitachiin brothers leaning over the back of the couch we were sitting on looking bored. "Get lost. Don't you have your own customers to attend to?" We asked annoyed. "No, everyone else has left you ninnies." "No one asked for your opinion twerps." "Like we care witches."

That was the last straw, Ayami and I have been constantly called witches and we hated it. When they called us witches our eyes turned cold with hatred. We instantly jumped off the couch and, before anyone could do anything, we each grabbed a twin by the arm and flipped them over the couch where they landed on their backs, smashing the coffee table to smithereens. "If you ever call us witches again you'll regret it!" We screamed as we ran out of the host club.

Tears streamed down our cheeks as we ran off school property and into the streets. We ran blindly through the streets for a long time but eventually exhaustion and sorrow weighed down on us and we stopped. Drying our eyes, Ayami and I walked over to a bench where we sat down and looked around. We were in a part of the city I had never seen before. There were tons of small shops selling everything from food to clothes and everything in between.

"Toshi's going to kill us," I heard the emotionless voice of Ayami say. "I don't care, I couldn't stand to be with those senseless jerks any longer." "I know what you mean." Silence, looking up at the store in front of us I saw a sign that said, 'Parisian Cafe.' "Let's get something to eat at that cafe," I said pointing at it. "Sure, and while we're at it let's get an I'm sorry gift for Toshi." "Okay," I said as we walked over to the cafe.

Walking into the store, I saw that it was a French style cafe (duh) with pink iron rod chairs and glass table tops. The counter was one of those rounded glass tops that allowed the customer to view the different pastries and, on the wall opposite the counter, there was a giant mural of the Eiffel Tower.

"What do you want," I asked Ayami. "What ever you're getting," Ayami answered. I then ordered two raspberry lemonades and one dozen eclairs, the jumbo kind you see at bakeries. Once the order was filled, I sat down by Ayami who asked, "why'd you buy a dozen? You know that we each can only eat one, are the other ten supposed to be for Toshi?" "No, we'll only give two to Toshi, the others are to be used to get our revenge against the twins." Ayami looked confused for a second, but an evil smile crept onto her face when she realized what I had in mind.

For the next hour we discussed the details of our plan for revenge. Once done, I reached into my bag to grab my cell phone to call the chauffeur to come pick us up, but the phone wasn't there. Looking up from my bag I asked, "Ayami, did you take my phone?" "No, can't find it?" I shook my head. "Well, we'll just use mine then."

After a few seconds Ayami looked at me, her face said it, her phone was missing too. "What are we supposed to do?" Ayami asked me. "Get out of here now!" I hissed under my breath, while I shoved the box of eclairs into my bag. Ayami gave me a look that said I was making no sense. Grabbing the hand of a confused Ayami, I ran out of the shop with Ayami trailing behind me.

I kept running, with Ayami trailing behind me, till I could no longer see the cafe. "What was that all about." Ayami asked. Looking at my twin with terrified eyes I whispered, "it was _him_, Michi Inokuma, the guy who kidnapped us!"

As Ayami stood gaping I continued, "I recognized him when he walked into the store." "Do you think he's been following us for the past two years?" "No, I'm not even sure he saw us, but one thing's for sure, we need to get out of here before he bumps into us and realizes who we are."

Nodding in agreement, Ayami and I tried to get as far away as possible from the cafe, even though it meant walking in the opposite direction from where we had come. After walking for half an hour I saw something that I recognized, "look Ayami! Isn't that Kyoya's limo?" As we approached the limo, I saw Kyoya get out and walk over to us.

"Do you two realize what you've done? Because you guys never came back everyone in the host club and your cousin have wasted the past hour and a half looking for you." "Sorry," we said rolling our eyes, "we would have called long age but someone took our cell phones. It was probably the twins." "That's besides the point! You two shouldn't have left school property at all."

As I was about to deliver a stinging reply, Ayami grabbed my arm in a way that forced me to turn around, that's when I saw what she was worried about; Inokuma was walking this way with two thugs. 'Oh crap, he'll see us,' I thought.

Facing Kyoya, Ayami and I said, "you're right, Kyoya, we never should have left the school grounds, we're sorry." While Kyoya looked surprise at our sudden change of attitude, Ayami and I scrambled inside the limo

The whole ride home, Kyoya stared at us with a curious expression on his face but he never asked any questions. Once home we had to explain to our uncle, aunt, and cousin, where we went and why. After saying we're sorry and being forgiven, Ayami and I stumbled into our bedroom and changed into our pajamas.

Climbing into bed I looked over at Ayami and said, "do you think we should tell Uncle and Aunt Sataki who we saw today?" "No, as long as we stay here and at school he'll have no chance to kidnap us." "Do you think we can trust those guys at Ouran?" "Yes, because they're rich they wouldn't have any reason to betray us. Besides we don't even know if he even saw us." "Your right, if we see him again then we'll worry, but if we don't, then there is no need to worry." And with our decision made we fell asleep.

* * *

**So, the twins are acting like jerks, Ayami and Akani have seen their kidnapper, and their hoping two eclairs will save them from Toshi's wrath, what do think will happen next? Hope you liked this chapter, let me know through a review.**

**-Karolyn Grace.**


	3. Our Punishment

**Alright, here's chapter three, Yay! *crickets* Come on, am I the only one excited? *tumble weed rolls by***

**Whatever, and for all you who didn't know this, I don't own Ouran Host club.**

* * *

**AYAMI**

When we awoke the next morning we changed into identical light pink dresses with short ruffled sleeves, and a black sash tied under the bust. It also had black lining that came out an inch below the pink layer, this made the dress reach an inch bellow the knees. We finished off our outfits with a pink ribbon.

Once we finished changing, a maid came to tell us that our uncle wanted to speak with us before school started. Oh no, I thought, this can't be good.

As soon as we were seated our uncle said, "I know what the Hitachiin twins said yesterday was hurtful but that does not excuse what you did yesterday. It was very childish and _dangerous_ for you two to run off into the streets."

'If only he knew,' I thought. "Last night I spoke with your parents."'Not good,' I thought.

"They agreed with me it would be best to keep you two under constant supervision until summer vacation. The host club members kindly offered to watch you two after classes if, in return, you help around the club and don't smash any more coffee tables. I already paid Kyoya back for the one you guys smashed to smithereens yesterday.

"Kyoya told me last night that the things you guys would do in the host club would be to dress up in cos-play and serve the other customers which is totally reasonable. For the next week this is what you will do to thank the host club for all that they did for you two yesterday, but after a week you can either help at the host club or go with Toshi to the karate club."

Saying this, he picked up a newspaper and started reading it, indicating that the decision was final and that we were to leave.

All day during every single class the twins kept smiling evilly at us, and as the day wore on, I dreaded the thought of having to spend two whole hours with that blasted host club.

The second our last class ended, the Hitachiin twins grabbed us and dragged us to the host a sly smile on their faces the said, "this is going to be fun!" Once we reached the club room doors, the twins threw us into music room three.

Stumbling into the room I looked up and gaped, instead of the club room I seemed to be on a tropical island, complete with sand covered floors and tropical birds and vegetation.

"what happened to the club room," Akani and I asked in depressed voices. "Can't you see, my princesses" Tamaki said gleefully, "it's Hawaii! Since you lived there once, I thought this would make you feel more at home in the club." "Wait," Akani and I said, "how'd you know we lived in Hawaii"

"Simple," Kyoya said walking up behind us. "Last night I asked your uncle if you two had ever gone some where that would make an interesting cos-play and, although it's not in your records, he told me that you had lived in Hawaii for a year. Plus, as a bonus, he even sent some of your Hawaiian outfits here so that doing this co-splay won't cost anymore than usual."

"Darn you Kyoya," we said under our breath as the twins pulled us into the dressing room.

"Here, put these on," the twins command as they threw us and our clothes into a changing room, "and if you aren't changed in five minutes we'll go in there and dress you," they threatened.

"Go away you pervs," we called back through the curtains. After that we reluctantly got dresses, we were ninety percent sure the twins meant what they said.

The outfits we put on were identical in style. It was a two piece set where you tied the skirt around your waist causing the two sides to overlap, make a full skirt which, and at it's lowest point it reached just bellow the knees.

Then, the top was strapless and form fitting, and it was cut off just above the belly button. They both had a tropical flower pattern on them, mine was red with black and white flowers, while Akani's was dark blue with black and white flowers.

Stepping out of the dressing room, we looked at ourselves in the mirror, "we haven't worn these outfits in a while," I said. "Yeah, though they do look nice on us,"Akani replied.

After she said this, the twins grabbed us and put black and white lei's around our necks, and matching flowers on our wrists, ankles, and in our hair. "There, perfect," they said as they pushed us out the door.

"There you are," called Kyoya. "Your job will be to serve the guests in the waiting area." We nodded and headed over to the waiting girls.

"Oh, and one more thing," Kyoya called after us, "remember to smile." So, with a forced smile on our faces, we started our first day as hostesses.

**XXXXXXX**

**AKANI**

For the next hour and a half, Ayami and I served customers constantly. It really wasn't a surprise through, men without shirts on really attract women.

Once the last girl in our section had been served and gone to her host, Ayami and I crept to the back room to grab the box of eclairs from yesterday.

Walking back into the club room, Ayami and I sat down, turned on our music, and began to wait for the twins to finish with their customers.

"What are those?" I looked up to see Kaoru looking down at me and his twin looking at my twin. Standing up side by side so that we were touching, Ayami and I handed the box to them and said, "they're eclairs. We bought them as an apology for what we did yesterday."

Looking at the treats suspiciously, they thrust the box back at us and said, "You eat one first." "Okay," Ayami said grabbing an eclair. She split it in half and then gave one part of it to me.

Once we had eaten ours without dying, the twins dove into the treats. After a minute all the eclairs were gone and Haruhi, who's last customer had just left, walked over to us and asked the twins, "Why are you two orange?" "What do you mean?" The twins asked. "Go look in the mirror," she answered.

As the twins stared at their splotchy orange faces in horror, Ayami and I started laughing at them. "What did you do!" The twins demanded furiously.

Still laughing I answered, "we put some flavorless orange dye in the cream, so for the next twelve hours, everything that touched the cream will be orange."

"But why didn't it effect you," the twins asked. "We knew you wouldn't eat them without having us eat one first. So we just didn't put dye into the one I grabbed," Ayami said. Then simultaneously we said, "this is pay back for the orange slime you pranked us with yesterday."

Haruhi, rolling her eyes said, "what a stupid thing to do."

We didn't like Haruhi spoiling our fun so, with our eyes flashing, we shot back, "oh yeah! You think this is stupid? What's really stupid is that your cross dressing as a boy and in a host club!"

When we said this everyone turned and stared. "How'd you know?" Kyoya asked threateningly. "We found out when we helped untangle Haruhi from Tamaki yesterday," I said hotly.

"We just didn't say anything till now because it wasn't our place to say anything," Ayami said nonchalantly. "Does anyone else know?" Kyoya asked, we shook our heads. "Good lets keep it that way," Kyoya said turning back to his note book.

"It will definitely be easier to not have to hide Haruhi's secret from you two," Tamaki said. "Plus, maybe your feminine charms will rub off onto Haruhi!"

Ayami, Haruhi, and I glared at Tamaki which sent him sniffling into a dark corner.

At this moment, Toshi opened the door and said, "Akani, Ayami, are you ready to go? Or do you want to change first?" (we were still wearing our Hawaiian outfits.) "We're ready, we'll just change when we get home," we answered.

As we walked to the limo Ayami said, "I feel a little disappointed that our prank didn't turn out exactly as we planned." "I know," I answered, "but still, didn't their blotchy orange faces look ridiculous!" "Yeah," Ayami said smiling, and with that we hopped into the limo, ready to go home.

* * *

**Okay, I admit it, this chapter is slow. But it is necessary because it tells you how they get swept into the host club, which, I might add, is very important to upcoming chapters, so stay tuned! **

**Tune in next time for, "In the Jungle"**

**- Karolyn Grace**


	4. In the Jungle

**Hey guys, it's me again. I'm so glad you like my story enough to come back and keep reading.**

**I'd like to shout out to **Hikaru Kaoru plus Haruhi** for reviewing, Thank you, your comment means a lot.**

**I'd also like to thank all of you who followed and faved, you guys are the best.**

**Now I present to you, chapter 4!**

* * *

**AKANI**

We were sitting on lounge chairs on the backyard deck, soaking in the sun and enjoying the peace and quite. It was Saturday morning and the last three days with the host club had been pretty uneventful. None the less, we were glad to have a day away from those idiots.

"What? It's one o'clock and you're still not dressed?" I looked up to see Toshi staring down at us with a look of disbelief on his face.

It was true, were we both still in our light pink silk pajamas which consisted of a loose camisole top and shorts trimmed with white lace.

Ayami and I looked lazily up at him and said, "No."

"Since we don't have to work with the host club today we're going to be lazy," said Ayami. I finished saying, "and part of being lazy is staying in our pajama's all day."

When I finished saying this, Ayami and I grabbed our head phones and put them on, totally ignoring Toshi. Toshi looked like he wanted to say something but instead, he just sighed and walked away.

Half an hour later, I'm dosing in the sun, listening to my music, when someone grabs a strap of my pajama top, pulls it back, then lets it snap back, biting into my skin.

My eyes snap open into a glare, and guess who I'm glaring at, Hikaru Hitachiin!

"Who let you in," I snapped. "Your cousin Toshi," he replied. Then Ayami, who was in the exact same predicament, said to Kaoru, "what do you want?"

"We want you to come with us to Kyoya's tropical resort." "Thanks, but no thanks. We're staying here."

"This is a mandatory host club event," Kyoya said walking up behind the twins. "And until Tuesday, you are part of the club; thus, you participation is required." "I don't think so," we retorted.

"Actually, they'd love to go."

We looked up to see Toshi walking over to the twins." I'll just have one of the maids grab their swim suits and then you can be on your way." "No need, we have stuff for them already there," Hikaru replied.

"Hey! Don't we get a say in this?" I asked standing up. "Nope," Toshi replied, then turning to two of our man servants he said, "You two. Take them out to the twins' limo."

"Yes, sir," they replied slinging us over their shoulders like a sack of potatoes. As we were put in the limo, Toshi called out to us saying, "Have fun you two!" We just glared at him.

Once we reached the resort, we were literally thrown in to the changing room which was filled with hundreds of swim suits. "No way am I wearing a bikini with all those pervs out there," I said. "Agreed, let's find a one piece," Ayami said.

Unfortunatly for us, no two swimsuits were the same, the closet we could get to identical swim suits was a same style different color combo.

The swimsuit I grabbed was a yellow one piece, the front was basically plain and had a straight collar. The spaghetti straps were attached to the back of swimsuit where they began criss-crossing till just above the hips where the open back stopped.

I then grabbed a blue skirt made out of transparent material that reached half way down my thighs. I then put a matching blue ribbon in my hair to finished the look.

Ayami wore the exact same thing except her swimsuit was blue and her skirt and ribbon were yellow.

When we walked out the twins were asking Haruhi why she didn't put on a swimsuit.

"Look Haruhi!" the twins said pointing at us. "Even Akani and Ayami put on swimsuits." "I don't like swimming in places like this," Haruhi responded. "Besides getting dressed for swimming is kind of a hassle, I prefer wadding pools."

As Haruhi hopelessly tried to explain what a wadding pool is to the twins, Ayami and I walked over to Hunny and Mori, the most normal members of the host club.

We then slipped into the artificial current, holding onto the side to keep from being carried down stream.

Once Mori got out, we swam over to Hunny, grabbed opposite sides of his floaty, and began kicking our feet against the current.

"Isn't this fun!" Hunny asked. "Yeah," we said with a smile spreading across our faces, a genuine smile not one of our normal evil smirks.

"Your smiles are so pretty," Hunny remarked. "What was the bad thing that happened to you two that caused you to lose your smiles and become all indifferent and reclusive?"

Although he asked us with his normal voice, his eyes seemed to penetrate deep into our souls.

We starred at him for a second in shock thinking, 'how the heck does he know, and how much does he know?' Finally, we managed to stutter, "ahh,... well,... um,... you see..."

As we awkwardly stuttered, I heard Tamaki yell, "side leap beam!" Then after he hit a totem pole, I heard a rumbling sound and looked up to see a deluge of water coming straight at us.

I tightened my grip on Hunny's floaty as the water carried us rapidly away from the others, and although Ayami and I weren't physically screaming, we were screaming on the inside.

Once we reached the end of the artificial current, we swam over to the edge of the stream and climbed out. "If we follow the current, we technically should be able to find the others," I said. Hunny and Ayami nodded, and we started up stream with Hunny walking in between Ayami and I.

One thing was bothering me as we followed the current back the way we had come, and when I glanced at Ayami I saw that the same thing was bothering her; how did Hunny know something bad happened to us?

All the records on us from before the accident should be kept under lock and key, only our parents have access to them. Then all the documents on us from the kidnapping and after have been destroyed. If somebody somehow got their hands on our records, they would see that our lives just mysteriously stop on a certain day in May two years ago.

Taking a deap breath, I asked, "Hunny, how did you know something bad happened to us, did Kyoya tell you?" "No, Kyoya didn't tell me, your cousin Toshi told Takashi and I when we saw him at the karate club."

"Damn that Toshi!" Ayami yelled, kicking a tree in frustration.

"What did he tell you?" I asked. "He told me that you two were always laughing and smiling, and that you were a little mischievous but always kind until two years ago. Then something bad happened to make you two the way you are now. What was that bad thing that changed you?"

When he asked this, Hunny didn't look like a grade schooler anymore, he looked like a teen.

"You don't want to know," I said dryly. "All you need to know," said Ayami, "is that what happened to us is something that we would never wish upon another human being." "The whole reason we are apathetic and reclusive is that someone we trusted got us into that mess."

When I said this, Hunny gently grabbed us by our chins and, pulling our faces close to his, he said, "I want you two to know that I would _never _do anything to hurt you. In fact, all the club members would never do anything to hurt you. We just want to help you by being your friends."

When he said this, I felt a tear sliding down my cheek as I said, "I know Hunny, and your right, all of the host club members, as annoying as they can be, are our friends."

And so, for the first time in two years, Ayami and I openly admitted that we have friends.

**XXXXXXX**

**AYAMI**

After Admitting that we considered the host club members our friends, Hunny started leading us into the jungle.

"Why are we going this way?" I asked. "Takashi is this way. "How do you know that," Akani asked. "I just do," and with that we continued to walk in silence.

After a while Hunny looked up at us and said, "Aya-chan, Aki-chan, will you let me tell Taka what you told me?" "maybe," we answered.

"Hunny," said Akani, "You won't tell anyone but Mori about what we were talking about, will you?" "Only if you stay to work in the host club after Monday," he replied skipping ahead of us.

"Will you give us till Tuesday to think about it?" I asked. "Sure," he said, "and look, there's Taka and Haru!"

Sure enough, there was Haruhi and Mori, but they were surrounded by a bunch of armed men, who were pointing their guns at them.

"What are those guys doing to them?" we asked. "I don't know but we need to help them," Hunny said grabbing a vine and swinging towards them. Quickly, Akani and I grabbed a vine and swung after Hunny.

By the Time we reached them, Hunny had already taken down half of the men. Akani and I immediately helped Hunny take down the rest.

"There you are! Don't you ever scare daddy like that again," Tamaki cried, grabbing Haruhi, Akani, and I and pulling us into a bear hug.

'Since when were you my daddy?' I thought, but instead I said, "can't breath!" Tamaki, like the idiot he is, had hooked his arm under my chin and was unknowingly choking me.

Once Tamaki released us, I leaned on Akani trying to regain my breath as we followed the others to the exit.

As we were nearing the exit, I heard the twins say, "Why don't we go to the beach? Ya know, to make up for what happened here." "Idiots!" Tamaki said, "Akani, Ayami, and Haruhi wouldn't be interested in that."

"Why would you think that we wouldn't like the beach?" I asked. Then together Akani and I said, "we did _live_ on a beach for a whole year."

"Well, Haruhi wouldn't like it," Tamaki stuttered. "Actually, I might want to go to a beach," Haruhi said. "I've always found these fancy-schmancy _artificial _places a major turn off. The sea is beautiful... and real."

At that, the twins slung their arms over our shoulders and said, "yay! Were going to the beach!"

Then they slid their hands under our chins and, tilting our heads up so that they were looking us in the eye, they said in a low voice, "were going to the beach, _together_." We blushed, pulled out of their grasp, and headed for the changing room.

After grabbing our stuff and throwing on a pull over, we ran out to Kyoya's limo and said, "Kyoya, can you give us a ride home? We don't want to go with the twins."

"Sorry, but it would be way more interesting if you went with the twins." As Kyoya drove away, the twins dragged us to their limo, and we were forced to put up with their shenanigans the whole ride home.

**TIME SKIP**

Monday, our last day of forcibly helping the host club, I thought to myself as Akani and I followed Haruhi and the twins to music room three.

Opening the doors, I see that everything looks normal, "what, no decorations? Does this mean no dressing up to day," I asked Kyoya hopefully.

"No, today were having an English tea, so the sophisticated decor fits perfectly with the theme. You two will be wearing lawn dresses and have parasols, the twins will get you ready." As he said this the twins grabbed us and pushed us into the changing room.

"Here, put this on," Hikaru said tossing a light blue lawn dress at me.

It was a sleeveless dress, with a short ruffle overlaying the top of my arms. There was a sash that wrapped around my chest under my bust, it was two shades darker than the dress. The skirt then floated down to mid-calf where, sticking out an inch below the skirt, there was a layer of blue material that matched the sash.

My parasol was white, trimmed with a light blue ruffle. I then had white gloves, with blue buttons that matched the sash, to complete the look. Akani's outfit was identical to mine, except that it was in shades of light pink.

"Time to do your hair and make-up," Hikaru said pushing me into a chair. He then proceeded to pull my hair into a half pony tail. Next, he curled my hair into soft curls and then lightly applied make-up. Lastly, Hikaru put a light blue choker necklace on me with a small diamond pendant.

"This way my lady," Hikaru said linking his arm with mine. He then led me into the club room and, as he departed, he grabbed my hand and kissed it, flashing me a sly smile before going to join his brother.

"I think their planning something," Akani said walking over to me. "Kaoru did the exact same thing to me that Hikaru did to you." "Yeah, lets keep an eye on them."

Because it was a light day, Akani and I only had to serve customers for about forty minutes. Sitting down on the couch next to me, Akani asked, "what do we do know?" "I don't know, but we better think of something quick cause," "I'm bored," Akani finished with me.

I sighed trying to think of something to do, we couldn't listen to music because Toshi stole our I-pod during lunch. "If you guys are bored then you can play with us!" "No," we answered looking up at the Hitachiin twins.

"Why don't you go annoy Tamaki or Haruhi." "Because you two are twins," they said evilly.

They then grabbed us and shoved us into a changing room, throwing two skorts and tank tops in after us. "What are these for?" We called through the curtain. "We're going to prank our algebra teacher, and you're going to need clothes to run in." "We'll be out in a minute," we said excitedly.

Finally, something to do! but that wasn't even the best part, the best part was that we'd be pranking the algebra teacher. Sensei Robashi, our math teacher, had average looks, height, and build, the only thing not normal about him is his math 's one of the meanest and toughest teachers in the whole school, and we absolutely hated him.

In his class, for every problem you got wrong, you had to do an extra twenty problems in home work. And since Algebra is our weakest subject, we can only get B's, we always ended up with a ton of extra homework to do.

Stepping out of the dressing room, the twins looked us over and said, "you two clean up well." "Thanks," we said.

We were wearing short black skorts, and a purple tank top with three black stars on the top of the right side of the shirt. Our hair was tied up in twin tails, with a purple ribbon tied to each.

Any normal person wouldn't be able to tell us apart, which would be useful if we got caught.

After sneaking out of the club room, Akani asked, "So, what exactly, are we doing?" "were going to scare the pants off of Sensie Robashi," they replied with an evil smirk.

"How," I asked. "Listen closely," Hikaru said lowering his voice. "Apparently, Robashi Sensei believes in ghosts and that sort of thing."

"But," Kaoru continued, "even though he believes in those things he's incredibly scarred of them. So," "were going to make him believe that he's being haunted!" The Hitachiin twins finished together.

* * *

**Okay, so I originally wrote this chapter and chapter 5 as one chapter so, I'm going to be nice and give you the next chapter right now. I also decided that I'm going to have the characters introduce the next chapter, so enjoy.**

**Tamaki: Why are you two (Hitachiin twins) corrupting my precious daughters?!**

**Hikaru: We aren't corrupting them, we're playing with them.**

**Kaoru: Besides, you can't say anything, you're a womanizer.**

**Tamaki: What?! Am not!**

**H. Twins: Are too! **

**Tamaki: Am not!**

**H. Twins: Are too!**

**Ayami: *sigh* You guys are a bunch of little kids.**

**Boys: *ignore Ayami, continues fighting.***

**Akani: Readers, if you're smart you'll leave and go read, "The Prank."**

* * *

**Hope you like the next chapter.**

**-Karolyn Grace**


	5. The Prank

**Like I said, here's chapter 5, The Prank.**

**Read, review, and enjoy! :)**

* * *

**AKANI**

"How long have we been waiting?" Ayami whispered in my ear. I glanced down at my watch and said, "Only five minutes." "It feels like we've been waiting forever!" I smiled at this, I know that Ayami gets impatient when she is excited, I'm excited too.

After giving us creepy masks to conceal our identity, Hikaru and Kaoru told us that the plan was too hide in various spots in the class room; Ayami and I were hiding in a ceiling vent, I don't know where the twins are hiding.

Then, once sensei comes in, we are to play a tape recording full of unnatural sounds. After about thirty seconds we're to stop our recording and let the twins play their's so it sounds like the 'spirits' are moving around.

The twins also rigged the door to lock and unlock all at the push of a button, so that we could trap Sensei Robashi inside. After using the noises for a while, the twins will signal us and then we'll pop out of our hiding places and squirt our teacher with water guns filled with green slime. (Sensei Robashi hates green)

As I thought about all this, I heard the door open and saw sensei walk in. We waited five minutes, then we put the plan into action.

First we played our recording then stopped, letting the twins played theirs, it made it sound like the noises were moving. We continued playing our recordings until Sensei got up out of his seat, totally white, and called in a shaky voice, "w-who's there? I'm n-not a-afraid of y-you."

The twins then played a recording that said eerily, "Robashi, Yuminarie. We have come to take you to the netherworld, where you will remain with us for all eternity!"

At this Robashi sensei shrieked like a little girl, and frantically tried to open the door. "There is no escape for you," the recording said and Sensei fled to his desk.

Once he reached his desk, I heard the twins shout, "Now!" Instantly, we opened the vent and, hanging up side down, we shot Sensei Robashi covering him from head to toe in green slime.

As he stood there in shock, Ayami and I dropped out of the vent, doing a flip so that we landed on our feet, and followed the twins down the hall.

Halfway down the hall Mr. Robashi stuck his head out the door and called, "You guys are in big trouble!" Still running, all four of us looked over our shoulders and called, "how can we be in trouble if you don't know who we are?"

At this he opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out, he just stood there with his mouth open. We all just laughed at this and continued running till we reached the twins' lockers.

There we deposited the masks and squirt guns, and headed back to the club room. Luckily for us, everyone was still busy entertaining guests, so we were able to slip back in unnoticed. We quickly changed back into our costumes and joined the hosts in the other room.

**AYAMI**

"So, where did our beloved doppelgangers diaper to?" Kyoya asked the minute we re-entered the club room. We all stopped walking and cringed, turning around simultaneously, we said, "nothing."

Kyoya sighed and said, "great, now we have four people who are the devil type."

"Hey!" Akani and I said offended, "just because we sneak off once with the twins doesn't make us the devil types. Besides," we said rolling our eyes, "It's not like we did anything _that_ bad."

"So then you wouldn't mind telling us where you went or what you did?" Kyoya challenged.

Just as I opened my mouth to respond, Robashi Sensei burst into the room. "You two! You twins did this to me!" Robashi said gesturing at himself covered in streaks of green.

"Who are you talking to?" Hikaru, Kaoru, Akani, and I asked slightly annoyed. "Uhh," sensei Robashi said as he looked from one pair of twins to another.

"The Hitachiin twins," he said pointing an accusing finger at them. "You two are the ones who did this to me! You'll be lucky if you don't get suspended after I talk to the chairman about what you did to me."

"What makes you think it was us?" The twins asked innocently.

"Did you see their faces?" Haruhi asked. "N-no," he stuttered, "all four of them were wearing masks that covered their hair and faces."

Hunny then said, "there are only two Hitachiin twins, not four." "Besides," the twins said, "we've been entertaining guests all afternoon. In fact we've been entertaining those two for the past hour," they said pointing at us.

"Is it true," sensei asked. We nodded our heads, and it's not even like we're lying, pranking Sensei was very entertaining.

After some empty threats about what will happen if it was the twins, Robashi Sensei left.

The second he left Kyoya turned to us and said, " guess it's safe to presume that this is what you four snuck out to do." "Yup," we all replied.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! How dare you two brain wash my daughters!" Tamaki shouted, pulling us protectively into a bear hug.

"Since when were we you daughters?" Akani and I yelled, throwing Tamaki to the ground. Looking up from the ground with sad puppy dog eyes, Tamaki said, "when you joined the host club, of course."

"What do you mean, 'joined the host club'?" I asked. Akani finshed saying, "starting tomorrow, we don't have to help out around here anymore."

"What?! You're going to abandon your precious father!" "You're _not _our father!" We shouted, which sent Tamaki running to a corner.

"Although it's true that you don't have to work here starting tomorrow, I would recommended it," said Kyoya.

"And why is that?" We responded hotly. "Because if you don't, we'll tell the whole school that the whole reason why you're so detached is because something bad happened to you two years ago."

Although this seems like an empty threat, not being told specifically what 'bad' means will result in a ton of horrible rumors (that's high school for ya).

Turning around quickly to face Hunny we said, "Hunny! How could you? We trusted you." "I'm sorry!" Hunny said his eyes filling with tears. "But I thought that if I told the others we could help make you two happy again."

"By blackmailing us," we said bluntly.

When we said this, Hunny ran into Akani's arms sobbing uncontrollably. Ignoring Hunny, I turned to Kyoya and said, "what would you have to gain out of us staying here?"

"While you two worked with us this past week, I've seen on average a ten percent increase in revenue each day."

"So, what do you say?" The twins asked leaning on our shoulders. "The same thing we told Hunny," Akani said calmly pushing Kaoru off her and rising to her feet. "We will inform you of our decision tomorrow."

Once she said that, we changed, picked up our book bags, and gave the host club the cold shoulder till Toshi came to pick us up. Then we curtly said good bye, and headed out towards the limo.

"Do you want to continue to work in the host club?" I asked Akani. "I don't know," she said, and with that, we remained cold and indifferent for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Tamaki: You two can't leave! Won't you miss your father?!**

**S. Twins: No.**

**Tamaki: You're so cruel!**

**Haruhi: Tamaki, calm down, you're scaring the readers away.**

**Tamaki: But Ayami and Akani are going to leave daddy!**

**Haruhi: You don't know that, you'll just have to wait and read, "Karate, Dresses, and Carriages," to find out.**

* * *

**Feel free to tell me what you think.**

**-Karolyn Grace**


	6. Karate, Dresses, and Carriages

**Hello again! Sorry for the wait, It's the end of the quarter at my school so I've been studying for all the tests I have to take. Your _all envious,_ right. (sarcasm intended)**

**Anyways, thanks **happybirthday31301, **and **KageNoNeko,** your reviews are greatly valued!**

**Also thanks to all you who favored and or followed, your support means the world to me.**

**Oh, and, one more thing, I don't own Ouran Host Club, man, that really sucks.**

**Now, without further interruptions, here's chapter 6. =D**

* * *

**AYAMI**

"What do you mean you're not coming to the host club today?" Hunny asked staring up at us with sad eyes.

Akani and I had run into Hunny and Mori when we dropped off our book bags at our lockers (Hunny's locker is two away from mine.) Being the sweet boy that he is, Hunny had offered to escort us to the host club, that's when we told him we weren't coming.

"Look," we said, "we still plan on staying in the club but, since it's just a meeting today, we thought we'd skip the host club and brush up on our Karate instead." When we said the last part, we couldn't look Hunny or Mori in the eye.

"What aren't you telling us?" Mori said bluntly. Damn, our lying skills are getting rusty, I thought.

"Did you have a nightmare about that bad place last night?" Hunny asked, staring intently into our eyes. We both blushed and found something very interesting in the way our lockers closed.

"You can trust us, we're your friends," Mori said placing a hand on each of our shoulders.

"Fine, you win," I said defeatedly.

Akani then said softly, "you're right Hunny, we did dream about that place last night."

"We thought that doing karate would make us feel more at ease," we finished together.

"I'm glad you told us," Hunny said hugging us.

When we headed off to the karate club, Hunny and Mori followed us saying that they were coming with us. When we asked them about missing the host club they said that, just like we said earlier, it's just a meeting today so they could miss it.

When we got to the karate club, Hunny texted Kyoya to tell him where we are and what we're doing, while assuring him that we are going to stay in the host club.

"Hey! When you said you were coming to the karate club today I didn't think you'd actually show up," Toshi said walking over to us. "And, to top it off, you brought Hunny and Mori with you. They're amazing!"

"Yeah, yeah," we said pushing Toshi to the ground. "We came here to _train, _not to _talk_. Now pick your poison, which one of us are you going to fight?" We said smirking.

"Uuh, Akani," Toshi said hesitantly.

"Your mistake," Akani said evilly, craking her knuckles. Getting into a fighting position, Akani then said, "you don't no how long I've waited for a legitimate reason to do this to you."

While I watched Akani beat Toshi to a pulp, Hunny walked over to me and said, "so Aya-chan, while they do that do you want to train with Taka and I?"

"Sure," I said. Then I told Akani what I'd be doing, and she agreed that in half an hour we'd switch fighting partners.

"Okay Aya-chan, who do you want to fight first?" Hunny asked.

'Boy dosn't this sound familar,' I thought to myself. Out loud I said, "I don't care, you chose."

"Okay," Hunny said, "I'll go first." With that he hurdled himself at me.

I was so surprised at his sudden movement, that all I had time to do was to side step, letting him fly past me. The second his feet touched the ground, he turned around, ran a few steps then launched himself in the air, doing a jump kick. I ran a few steps towards him and, at the last minute, I threw myself onto my back, sliding head first towards Hunny.

Then, right as I was sliding under Hunny, I quickly lifted my leg into the air making it impossible for Hunny to doge. Hunny hit my leg but he let the impact flip him forward so that he landed on his feet, while I put my hands behind my head and proceeded to flip myself, landing on my feet.

We then engaged in hand to hand fighting, both of us throwing and blocking punches but, neither of us were able to land something that wasn't recoverable. We continued this for ten more minutes before Hunny finally landed a hard blow on my chest, knocking the breath out of me and sending me flying into the wall.

"You, win," I panted.

Hunny just smiled and said, "that was fun! Now it's Takashi's turn!"

"Alright," I said getting up, "let's do this!"

The fight with Mori was very similar to the fight with Hunny.

Trying to use my short height to my advantage, I would throw my shots low, but somehow Mori usually managed to avoid them, especially my frequent leg sweeps. I was eventually able to beat him by basically doing a one-handed cartwheel, leaning my body towards Mori so that my legs hit him in the chest. Then, once my feet touched the ground, I threw a punch that hit him right in he chest, sending him to the ground.

I then spent the last five minutes of my time with Hunny and Mori resting. 'What? It's not like i'd want to let this rare chance I have to beat up Toshi go to waste just because I'm to tired to fight'.

I had just thrown Toshi to the ground for the thirty second time in twenty minutes, when Tamaki burst into the gymnasium running towards Akani, who was in the middle of a heated fight with Mori.

"Why'd you abandon your daddy without so much as a simple note or text?!" Tamaki cried, grabbng Akani around the waste and sobbing into her stomach.

Clearly pissed from not being able to finish her match with Mori, Akani grabbed Tamaki and flipped him over her shoulders, letting him fall flat on his back. "Idiot!" Akani said angrily through gritted teath. "We haven't said anything about quitting! So don't jump to conclusions, it's annoying!"

"Besides," I said joining my twin, "we _did_ send a text saying that we were going to skip the club meeting and go to the karate club instead."

"It also said that we'd be staying in the club, we sent the text to Kyoya. Didn't you get it?" Akani finished, having regained her normal disposition.

"Is it true?" Tamaki asked Kyoya with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, it's just that when I got the text you were sulking in the corner and I thought it would be best not to bother you."

While Tamaki shouted incoherent things at Kyoya, the twins wrapped their arms around our necks and said, "to make up for you two not coming to the host club today, you guys have to hang out with us for the rest of the day."

"No way," we said pushing their arms off us and grabbing our bags. "We already have plans to go to the mall."

"What's a mall?" the twins asked.

"It's a big building filled with a ton of different stores," Haruhi said.

"Hmm, sounds like fun," the twins said maniacally.

"That's it!" Tamaki shouted, as he literally twirled over to us. "The host club's next mission will be to explore the wonders of a commoners mall!"

'Oh no, this is going to be bad', I thought to myself.

**XXXXXXX**

**AKANI**

'How did this happen?' I thought. The second we entered the mall, everyone scattered to the four winds. Hunny had dragged Mori off to a candy store, Tamaki had dragged Kyoya to a pet store to look at puppies, and the twins had dragged Haruhi, Ayami, and I to a high end clothing store.

"Here, put these on," the twins demanded, shoving a dress at each of us.

"What's the point," Haruhi said, "I can't afford any of these dresses, so why bother putting them on?"

"Don' worry," the twins said pushing her into a dressing room. "If we like it we'll buy it for you."

'Nice try, Haruhi,' I thought as the twins turned to us.

"Why aren't you two changing?" The twins asked.

"Because we don't want to, duh," we said rolling our eyes.

"If you don't put those dresses on, we'll send this picture of you two covered in orange slime to everyone at school."

With a, "hmph," we stalked onto the changing room Haruhi was in.

As we put our dresses on, I noticed that all three dresses were a variation of the same dress. The body of the dress was he same, while the collar, straps, and colors were different.

The body of all the dresses were fitted at the top and had a wide sash that wrapped around the waste, the skirt then flared out, with light ruffling, stopping two inches above the knees.

What made Haruhi's dress unique was that her dress was orange with a black sash. Also, it had a sweet heart neckline, and each strap consisted of four black spaghetti straps. The two outer straps went straight back, while the inner ones criss-crossed, making a diamond pattern, and were connected to the outer straps with small orange beads.

Ayami's dress was dark blue with black accents. The collar was curved slightly upward, and the straps started at the edge of the collar where they then criss-crossed at the middle of her neck, then wrapped around it, mimicking a choker necklace. Then there was a small dark blue diamond pendent that hung where the two straps crossed. The straps were all spaghetti straps and had two very thin dark blue straps loosely wrapping around each strap.

My dress was a deep red with a straight collar. The straps on my dress consisted of four individual spaghetti straps per shoulder. The first one actually rested on my shoulder, while the other three hung loosely on my arm. All three straps were one centimeter apart and weighted down by three red beads, the two outside one's being small while the middle one was a bit bigger.

'I have to admit, those guys did a pretty good job picking out dresses,' I thought to myself. 'Something simple yet dramatic, these are the sort of thing Ayami and I like to wear.'

Stepping out of the dressing room, all three of us spun around making our skirts flare out in a circle. "So, what cha think?" we all asked.

The twins just smiled slyly and walked over to us. They stood on either side of me, Hikaru between Ayami and I and Kaoru between Haruhi and I. Then they slung their arms over our shoulders and said, "I think we did a pretty good job picking these out, didn't we girls."

"Yeah,yeah, just don't gloat," I answered.

"Great," the twins said happily, "We'll go pay for the dresses."

"Okay," Ayami said, "We'll change while you do that."

"Oh no you don't. You guys have to stay in those dresses for the rest of the day."

"No way," Ayami and I said walking into the changing room followed by Haruhi.

A minute latter, we rushed out of the dressing room and ran over to the twins who were waiting by the opening to the mall. "Give us our clothes back you perverted bastards!" Ayami and I demanded.

"Sure," the twins said, "we'll give you your clothes back, _tomorrow_." And with that they dragged us out of the store and into the mall.

We wandered aimlessly around the mall for five minutes before we ran into Hunny and Mori. "Look guys!" Hunny said holding up two giant bags of candy, "look at all the candy I got."

"Are you planning on eating all that candy yourself?" Ayami asked.

"Yep,"

"Won't you get a stomach ache?" Haruhi asked.

"Nope, this is nothing compared to what I normally eat."

'If that's a little, I don't want to know what alto is,' I thought.

"There you guys are!" Tamaki said running towards us with Kyoya trailing behind him. "You should've seen the puppies, they were adorable!"

As Takami continued blabbing about the puppies, I heard Haruhi's stomach growl."You hungry?" I asked.

"Yes," she said blushing.

"Sorry to interrupt," (not sorry at all) I said putting my hand Tamaki's face, "but Haruhi is hungry. Why don't we go get something to eat?"

"Where are we going to eat?" The twins asked.

"At the food court," Ayami and I answered walking away.

"Food court? What kind of restaurant is that?"

Rolling our eyes, we replied, "You'll see when we get there."

As we walked into the food court, the twins asked, "which restaurant is, the food court?"

"This _is_ the food court," Haruhi said rolling her eyes.

"look," I said putting my hands on my hips, facing the hosts. "The food court is not a restaurant. It's a place with a bunch of fast food joints in one location for the hungry shopper's convenience."

"So, where are we eating?" Kyoya asked.

"Where ever you want. After getting your food, meet up at that table. Haruhi, your coming with us, we're buying you dinner," Ayami said. And with that, everyone split up.

Once we were sitting down, Tamaki said, "hmm, this burger tastes cheep yet satisfying."

"That's because fast food _is_ supposed to be cheep and satisfying, moron," said Ayami and I.

"So, what are we going to do after dinner?" Hikaru asked.

"Go home," Ayami replied.

"Not yet," said Kaoru, "We have to do something together."

"Like what?" I asked annoyed.

"I saw that they're having carriage rides through the park to night," Kyoya said, "we could do that."

All the host club members, besides Ayami and I, agreed to this, even Haruhi! As soon as the majority agreed, the twins pulled Ayami and I out of our chairs then out of the mall, ending with them pushing us into a carriage, with the rest of the host club following slowly.

Once everyone was seated, the driver started the horses and we were thus stuck in the carriage with the annoying host club. Kaoru sat inbetween Ayami and I, with Hikaru sitting on the other side of Ayami.

As I listened to the rhythmic clopping of the horses hooves, Kaoru put his arm around me and, because of the long day, I fell asleep in Kaoru's arm.

* * *

**Kaoru: Somebody's falling for me!**

**Akani: Am not! I fought with Hunny and Mori and then, you and your brother dragged me around the mall, I was TIRED!**

**Kaoru: If that's what you need to tell yourself.**

**Akani: what do you mean? Let me tell you slowly, I'm-not-interested-in-you!**

**Kaoru: I guess we'll just have to wait and see how you feel in, "Those Perverted Twins!"**

* * *

**Okay, this chapter is kinda slow, BUT, it sets things up for future chapters. (Hard to believe, I know)**

**Moving on, if you have any suggestion, pointers, or requests for characters to introduce the next chapter, let me know through a review. Thanks a bunch for reading my sorry excuse for a story, all you readers motivated me more than you would think!**

**Sincerely**

**-Karolyn Grace**


	7. Those Perverted Twins!

**Hello again! I hope you like this chapter, it may be a little short but it was so much fun to write!**

TDI-Ryro-Eclares **and **TheDemonsInsideMe **I'm so glad you like my story! And I will try to update sooner, key word being try.**

**I want to thank all those who favorited and or followed, you guys are the best. (though people who review are my favorites)**

**One more thing, I do not own Ouran Host Club, it SUCKS!**

* * *

**AYAMI**

I was sitting on my bed brushing my hair, when Akani woke up. She sat up in bed and asked, "What happened last night? The last thing I remember was that I was sitting by Kaoru in the carriage."

"You fell asleep," I told her, "in Kaoru's _arms_."

"what!? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I tried," I said stifling giggles, it's not like I want to laugh at my twin but she just looks so embarrassed!

"Ugg," Akani said falling back onto her pillows, "Kaoru won't ever let me forget this. School's going to be hell today."

"Your not the only one who won't want to come to school today," I sang.

"And who would the other person be?" Akani groaned.

"Hikaru, he was pretty down in the dumps yesterday when I didn't fall asleep in his arms like you fell asleep in Kaoru's."

"What a comfort," Akani moaned as she rolled out of bed and walked over to our closet. "Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse it just did," Akani said leaning into the closet door.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Ouran's uniforms arrived."

"Yeah, that does suck. But there's nothing we can do about it so let's get changed before we're late for school."

"Fine," Akani answered, and with that we got ready for and went to school.

By the time we got to school, we barely had enough time to get seated before class started, which meant that the twins couldn't talk to us. Though, this didn't stop Kaoru from smiling slyly at Akani, who glared back, while I smiled slyly at Hikaru, who glared back at me.

We continued this smiling and glaring contest between classes, during lunch, and in the afternoon until right before school let out.

There were five more minutes before the final bell rang, and our history teacher had been needed for something and had been gone for the past ten minutes.

Taking advantage of our teacher's absence, Kaoru walked over to Akani, cupped his hand around her chin, and tilted her head up, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"Have you fallen for me yet?" Kaoru cooed evilly.

"No, what gave you that idea?" Akani asked blankly.

"You did _sleep_ with melast night, remember."

I had started to get out of my seat to go torment Hikaru, but when I heard Kaoru say that my twin _slept_ with him, I just sat down in my seat again and stared.

I wasn't the only one staring, by now every single person in the class room was staring at Akani and Kaoru.

Turning red from anger and embarrassment, Akani stood up, slapped Kaoru, and yelled, "I didn't sleep _with _you! I fell asleep _on_ you, you molester!"

Just as Kaoru was about to reply, a male voice said, "Akani! Kaoru! What do you think you're doing!?"

Turning pale, my sister and Kaoru turned to face our teacher. "Seeing as you two have enough time to fight, both of you are to spend the next hour cleaning up this class room."

"But what about our club?" Akani and Kaoru protested.

"You'll just have to miss it or be late. There is nothing you can do to get out of this punishment."

As he said this, the bell rang and everyone quickly left except us twins. "I'll stay and help," Hikaru and I said simultaneously.

"No," the teacher said, "If you two stay it wouldn't be a punishment. Besides, don't you have a club to attend to." Saying this he escorted us to the door, told the other two he'd come for them in a hour, and then walked away, leaving those two alone together.

"We're their older siblings! We should've switched places with them and taken their punishment, we're horrible twins!" Saying this Hikaru and I grabbed each other and cried into the other's shoulders.

"It's okay," a girl said.

"Please don't cry!" Said another.

"There's nothing you could've done, the teacher saw everything," said a third.

"You did all you could, so please don't cry!" All the girls said bursting into tears.

'What idiots,' I thought.

When Kyoya heard what had happened, he told Hikaru to pretend to feel totally miserable and guilty about what had happened to his twin, and he told _me_ to do the same thing! That's how I ended up in Hikaru's arms with a bunch of fan girls crying over us.

"I don't know what I'll do without my twin!" I said looking up into Hikaru's eyes with a fake look of despair in my eyes.

Looking back down at me, Hikaru said, "I know, I feel the same way." Then after a short pause, he asked, "will you be my twin when Kaoru's away?"

All the fan girls were on the edge of their seats waiting for my answer. "Yes," I whispered.

Then all the fan girls went crazy shouting, "KYYYAAAA!" After shouting, all the girls crowded around us and, during the frenzy, one of the girls accidentally bumped me causing me to fall against Hikaru.

I could feel my chest squishing against his chest and, when Hikaru realized what was happening, he smiled slyly and me pushed me further into his chest, causing my breasts to press harder against him.

'What a perv,' I thought as I saw him smiling devilishly at me.

**XXXXXXX**

**AKANI**

As I watched the door close, Kaoru came up behind me and, wrapping his arms around my neck, said, "did you hear that? We get to spend the whole next hour alone, _together_."

"This is all your fault!" I said turning around to look Kaoru in the eye, "You're the reason we're in this mess!"

"Not true, it was you slapping me that did it."

"No, it was you!"

"No, it was you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You, Kaoru!"

"No, it was you, Akani!" Kaoru shouted.

When he yelled, I ran to my seat and started crying. Kaoru stood to the side and watched me cry for five minutes before walked over to me and said, "look, Akani. I'm sorry, it's just that, pfft!"

The last part of Kaoru's speech was interrupted by me squirting him in the face with my squirt gun.

"Ha, got you!" I said springing out of my seat.

"You're going to pay for that!" Kaoru said angrily.

"You'll have to catch me first!" I sang back at him. At this, Kaoru began chasing me all over the room trying to catch me, but I simply avoided him by doing hand-springs and flips over the desks.

After doing this for half an hour, I landed lightly on the side of the room opposite to Kaoru. Glancing at the clock I said, "we'd better start cleaning, want to call a truce?"

"Fine," Kaoru said walking over to me.

We had just finished cleaning the room when our teacher came back. He then lectured us on how more things can be accomplished through working together than by fighting. We told him that we understood and wouldn't disrupt class again by fighting. Our teacher seemed satisfied with this response and let us go.

Half way to the club room, Kaoru said he had forgotten something and asked me to wait for him. I said sure, and as I waited I put on my headphones, leaned against the wall, and silently listened to my music.

"Hey look guys, it's one of the witches. Where's your sister witch?" I looked up to see the boys who had bothered my twin and I on our first day of school. I had found out later that the leaders of this group were Masato Kashiwagi and Ryuu Nakashima, both were known for sexually harassing girls.

Both boys were tall with muscular builds. Masato was slightly taller and had short dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Ryuu had thick black hair that grazed his eyebrows and large brown eyes.

I just ignored them and continued to listen to my music. "Hmm," Masato said, " for a witch you're really pretty, don't you think so boys?"

As they nodded, he grabbed my arms, which were folded across my chest, and pushed them against the wall. As I glared daggers at him, Masato said in a whisper, "what are you going to do now, _witch_?"

For an answer, I kneed him in the stomach then I kicked him in the mouth with my foot, which sent him sprawling onto the floor. But suddenly, I was forced into the tight grip of Ryuu's arms.

Apparently, when I kicked Masato in the face, Ryuu grabbed the long skirt of my dress and used it to pull me into his embrace.

"I wonder what you look like under that dress," Ryuu whispered in my ear as Masato got unto his feet. "Masato, unbutton her front buttons," Ryuu commanded.

"With pleasure," Masato said grinning evilly.

Masato had undone my top three buttons when someone punched him then Ryuu in the face. After I quickly re buttoned my dress, I looked up to see that Kaoru had come to my rescue and was currently fighting Ryuu, Masato, and their gang.

I immediately jumped in to help, and within five minutes they had all disappeared. "Thanks," I said to Kaoru.

"No problem. How could I let any other man see your body, it's for my eyes only," Kaoru replied smiling devilishly and giving me a quick hug.

And as we walked down to the host club, I glanced over at Kaoru and thought, 'what a perv.'

* * *

**Tamaki: What?! I wasn't in this chapter?! Why? It would have been way better with me in it!**

**Kyoya: Stop your winning, your character had nothing to do with the chapter's plot.**

**Tamaki: Easy for you to say! You got mentioned in this chapter while I didn't, it's not FAIR!**

**Hunny: It's okay Tama-chan, Mori and I didn't get mentioned either.**

**Mori: *nods***

**H. Twins: It's okay my lord, you couldn't have handled us touching the Ayami and Akani.**

**Tamaki: WHAT?! You two were molesting your precious sisters!? I'll kill You!**

***twins and Tamaki fight, Hunny and Mori try to break it up***

**Kyoya: *sighs* I guess I have to introduce the next chapter, come back to read, "Forgotten People."**

* * *

**Alright, chapter 7 done! The next chapter will take place at the beach, so come back and read! :) Your (readers) support means everything! Feel free to ask about anything that doesn't make sense.**

**-Karolyn Grace **


	8. Forgotten People

**Hello, here's my next update, chapter 8.**

** just wanna say thank you all for reading my story, I've reached over 500 views!**

**Thanks to all who have favorited and, or followed my story.**

**Still don't own Ouran Host club, still sucks, don't rub it in.**

**One more thing, this beach chapter is based off the manga version, so all you who haven't read it, enjoy!**

* * *

**AKANI**

Its been forever since we've been to a beach, the year we spent in Hawaii was heaven. A month after we moved there, we found a secluded beach that nobody else knew about, we would go there everyday so the beach was like a second home for us.

Both of us were wearing the swimsuits the twins gave us at Kyoya's resort, the only reason we were wearing them is because Tosh stole our matching swimsuits.

"Ahh, I love the feeling of sand between my toes," I said with my eyes closed.

"And the feeling of the sea breeze in my face," Ayami said lifting her chin.

"This is the life," we said sighing peacefully.

The laughter of other girls brought us out of our peaceful thoughts and back into reality. Apparently, Tamaki and Kyoya had gone behind everybody's back and invited the female students from Ouran to come to the beach with us.

Tamaki did it to prevent Haruhi from wearing a swimsuit, while Kyoya did it for the extra profit, of course. Since Ayami and I were technically voluntarily helping the host club, we told Kyoya that we were going to be guests this time around.

Exiting the world of thought, Ayami and I walked over to Tamaki and the twins. We arrived just in time to see Kaoru pull Tamaki out of a day dream about Haruhi in a sundress by asking, "why are we in Japan instead of the Caribbean?"

"Yeah, we wanted to go to our private beach in Hawaii," Ayami and I said leaning onto the twins' chairs.

"And on top of not being at an exotic beach," said Hikaru, "We're at _Nekozawa's_ private beach."

As Hikaru said this, Nekozawa came out of no where, grabbed Tamaki's shoulders, and said creepily, "are you having fun? Muhahaha."

"KYOYA! Weren't we going to your beach!?" Tamaki shouted.

Apparently no one told him about the last minute change in plans. "This is boring," Ayami said walking away. I followed leaving the boys to do whatever it is that idiots do.

"No one is in the water, let's go swimming," I said.

After agreeing to this, we slid into the water by Haruhi, who was collecting sea creatures. We swam silently for half an hour before we saw all the host club members bombarding poor Haruhi with various sea creatures.

Ayami and I swam silently to the shore and reached the others just in time to see Tamaki present Haruhi with a crab. The only problem was that there was a millipede on the crab, causing all the girls to scream and run away in fright. Haruhi calmly picked up the millipede and threw it onto the grass.

"From the way the girls were screaming I thought something _actually _dangerous was on the crab," Ayami said rolling her eyes.

"So, all three of you like bugs?" The twins asked, putting their elbows on our shoulders.

"No, we don't like bugs," all three of us answered.

"It's just, what's the point of being scarred of something that's smaller than your own thumb? Only wimps are scarred of something that size," I said nonchalantly.

"So, does anything scare you?" Hikaru asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Ayami and I said evilly while the girls crowded Haruhi, Ayami, and me. As the girls were complimenting us on how brave we are, I saw the twins talking to Tamaki.

'They're up to something,' I thought as I tried to pull Ayami out of the mob of girls so that we could find out what they were up to.

By the time we were within earshot, the twins had already explained their devilish plan and Tamaki was asking, "what's in it for the winners?"

"Assorted pictures of Haruhi, Ayami, and Akani from when they were in middle school," Kyoya said.

"Wait! Where'd you get those photos?" I asked blushing, because one of those pictures was from a luau we had attended in Hawaii and Ayami and I were only wearing coconut bra's and grass skirts!

"I have my sources," Kyoya said.

"It was Toshi, wasn't it?" Ayami and I said in a depressed voice, with a look that said I'm going to kill him.

"Maybe, maybe not," Kyoya said as all the boys slowly disappeared.

"I wonder what they're up to?" I said glancing at my twin. Before she could reply, the twins were back dragging Haruhi, Ayami, and I to the cave.

"What? Hikaru, Kaoru, are you really going in there, it's scary," a customer said as the twins entered the cave.

"Relax," Hikaru said, "according to the maps this cave just leads to the public road."

"Still," Kaoru continues, "the locals never use this path. It's said that those who were cursed to death by the Nekozawa family are buried here. At night, a bloodied skeletal hand drags those who pass by into the walls."

When he said this, all the girls except Haruhi Ayami and I screamed. Then a bloodied skeletal hand reached out and grabbed Haruhi and Ayami on the shoulder.

"Huh? Weren't you two listening? Didn't that scare you?" Hikaru asked holding a fake skeleton hand in each of his own hands.

I didn't here Ayami's and Haruhi's response because I finally realized what the twins had been talking to Tamaki about; they are trying to figure out what scares us.

'Humph,' I thought, 'there's no way I'd let those numskulls know what scares me and my twin. But, I'd like to see them try,' I thought while smiling evilly to myself.

**XXXXXXX**

**AYAMI**

Once we were out of the cave, Akani told me what the twins were up to, and for the rest of the afternoon, the host club members tried a variety of different things to scare us. First, of course, was the cave, then it was fear of heights, fear of the dark, fear of sharp objects, and lastly claustrophobia.

After that, Kana (the girl we met in chapter one) and some of her friends invited us to join them in watching the sunset from the mouth of the cave. We readily agreed so that we could get away from the host club and their crazy antics.

"What a beautiful sunset," I said. Akani's only reply was a contented sigh.

There was a total of three girls watching the sunset with us, and all of us watched the sun set in silence. It was like all of us were under a spell and only talking could break it.

Then somebody behind us spoke, breaking the spell. "Wow, it leads out to a beach." Turning around, I saw four men walking out of the cave.

'The twins did say it led to a public road,' I thought turning back to watch the sunset ignoring the men.

But the men quickly caught my attention when they grabbed one of the girls and said, "you must be bored with only girls around."

"Hey honey, let's party," another man said grabbing Kana.

Akani and I quickly stood up to come to the girls rescue when, all of a sudden, we stopped dead in our tracks. We recognized one of those men, and we hated and feared him.

_Flash back, Ayami's view_

_We were back in that disgusting cell, shivering in our school uniforms which, by now, were nothing but rags. We had been in this horrid place for about two weeks and we were thoroughly terrified. _

_As we shivered in each others' arms, the door slowly creaked open revealing Michi Inokuma and two of his henchmen. They both were tall and muscular, one had brown hair and green eyes, he was Daiki. The other was slightly taller and had black hair and brown eyes, his name was Hisao._

_"Call me when you're ready," Inokuma ordered throwing two cocktail dresses onto the floor. Once he left, the men grabbed us, stripped us, and then they put the dresses on us._

_The dresses were red with a gold dragon design on it. They were tight and barely went bast our rear. After dressing us, the men put our hair up in a messy buns. Once our hair was done, they called Inokuma back._

_When he entered the cell, he was accompanied by a man with a camera. "You may start beating them," he said evilly. _

_Immediately they grabbed my twin and started beating her. When they struck the first blow she screamed, but after that Akani managed to bear the pain silently for my sake, the only sign that she was in pain were the tears that were slowly and silently falling down her cheeks._

_I tried to help her but Inokuma grabbed me so I couldn't do anything. Once Akani was covered in blood, they grabbed me and beat me till I was covered in blood, but unlike Akani, I couldn't stay silent, I screamed and cried out in agony._

_"Now, for the fun part," they said evilly. _

_Daiki grabbed me and began sexually harassing me, he didn't do __**that **__though, Inokuma said he couldn't have us getting pregnant. what they did do though was touch us in inappropriate places, pulling our dresses up and down to reveal our private places, and kissing us all over our body, especially our necks._

_The whole time we were beat and harassed the man kept taking photos. _

_Once Daiki and Hisao were done with us and had thrown us back onto the pile of straw, Inokuma came over and whispered in our ears, "Do you know why I took those pictures? I'm going to send those photos to your parents, seeing those pictures will make them really suffer."_

_Then he got up and, just as the door was about to close, he looked back and called, "I can't __**wait **__to do this again." And with that he was gone and, as his words echoed in our ears, we silently cried in despair._

_Flash back over, Ayami pov_

The man we saw was Inokuma's thug, Daiki. He had molested my sister and I enough that even after two years we still recognized him.

Apparently, he still recognized us because when he saw us he smiled evilly, walked over to us, and said, "long time, no see."

As he said this he grabbed us by the wrists and pulled us inside the cave, out of everyone's sight.

Pinning our wrists against the wall, he said, "I can't believe it's already been two years since you escaped. Inokuma will be pleased to learn that you're in Japan," he said smiling evilly.

"Daiki," we said squinting our eyes and glaring at him.

As soon as we said his name, I kicked him in the balls while Akani kicked him in the face, forcing him away from us.

"So, you learned some Karate," Daiki said wiping the blood from his mouth.

All of a sudden, he counter attacked using some advanced karate moves and had us pinned to the wall again in seconds.

"Fun fact," he whispered into our ears, "I'm a karate master."

We shot him an icy glare before we swallowed our pride and screamed, "HELP!"

Our shout caused the twins, who were busy beating up the other guys, to come to our rescue. As soon as Daiki let go of us, we ran over to Kyoya and said, "Kyoya, have that man arrested and locked away for the rest of his life!"

"I'm sorry, but wandering onto a private beach and messing with a few girls isn't a felony... Unless, you two _do know _something worthy of an arrest?" Kyoya asked as he looked down straight into our eyes.

"I, er, ah...no," we finally managed to stutter, hanging our heads.

Turning to Daiki, Kyoya said, "give me your I.D. and leave or you'll regret it."

"Certainly, sir," Daiki said handing over his I.D. Then, as he turned to leave, Daiki looked back at us and said, "see ya later, _Ayami and Akani Sataki._" And with that, he disappeared.

* * *

**Kyoya: I'm only going to ask one more time, who was that man?**

**S. Twins: No idea, I've never seen him until today.**

**Kyoya: Then why did you want me to have him arrested?**

**Ayami: Because he was being a pervert, duh.**

**Kyoya: He knew your entire name, explain that.**

**Akani: I thought you said you were only going to ask one more time.**

**Kyoya: That wasn't a question.**

**Ayami: You'll just have to wait till, "The Confession," to find out.**

**Kyoya: So your going to confess**

**S. Twins: ... We're not going to answer that.**

* * *

**So, I hope you liked this chapter, I didn't realize it was so short until I uploaded it, sorry. Anyways I hope to update this Wednesday so stay tuned!**

**-Karolyn Grace **


	9. The Confession

**Hello again! Thanks for coming back and reading chapter nine, your support means everything to me. :)**

**I want to thank** Chiharu, GameNerd, **and **J M Flag** for reviewing, your the best.**

**Also I want to thank all those who favorited and, or followed, you guys have a good taste in stories.**

* * *

**AKANI**

"Do you two know that man?" Kyoya questioned.

"No, I've never seen that man before in my life," Ayami and I answered quickly.

Kyoya looked like he didn't believe us but, before he could ask another question, we said, "we're going back to the mansion to change. We'll be in our room if you need us." And with that we escaped to Nekozawa's mansion.

Once we reached our room, we locked the door and began crying into each others' arms. "What are we going to do?!" We sobbed, "Daiki will tell Inokuma that we're in Japan. It will only be a matter of time before Inokuma comes to get us!"

We cried for ten more minutes before Haruhi knocked at the door. "May I come in?"

"Are any of the boys out there?" We said answering a question with a question.

"No, I'm by myself."

At this I got up, walked over to the door and slowly opened it. "What happened to you?" I asked bluntly seeing Haruhi dripping wet with a cut over her right eye.

"I was punched by one of those jerks which knocked me off the edge of the cave and into the ocean. What happened to you two?"

"One of those creeps harassed us," I answered simply.

"What aren't you telling me?" Haruhi asked softly. I stood still for a second, stunned at how easily Haruhi saw through my lie.

Luckily, Ayami answered for me, "Fine, you caught us. We know the guy who harassed us,but this is all I'll tell you. I expect that you'll respect our privacy and not ask any questions."

I was surprised by the cold tone Ayami was using but it didn't seem to bother Haruhi.

Haruhi just nodded and went into the bathroom to change. When she came out she was wearing a cute plaid dress that came down to he knees and had ruffle along her collar, sleeves, and the bottom of the dress.

"Aren't you coming?" Haruhi asked as she opened the door to leave for dinner.

"No," we answered.

"Come on, I don't want to be all alone with those guys."

"Fine," we said sighing.

I put on a white sundress with ruffles on the tank styled sleeves, the dress was then gathered around the bust. Ayami put on an identical dress only it was black and had brown and gold stripes instead of ruffles on the sleeves. Then we followed Haruhi to the dinning hall.

"Haruhi, are those _your_ clothes?" Hikaru asked as we entered the dinning hall.

"Yeah, dad must've repacked my luggage. He wants me to wear stuff like this more often."

Hikaru, Kaoru, Honny, and Mori were quite for a second, then they gave a thumbs up and everyone, except Mori, said, "good job Haruhi's dad!"

As everyone continued to fuss over Haruhi, Ayami and I plopped down into two empty chairs at the dinning room table.

"You okay?" Kyoya asked walking over to us with his hands in his pockets. "That guy seemed to shake you two up quite a bit, I've never seen you guys scarred before."

"He didn't scare us," we replied defiantly.

Kyoya just smirked, then he leaned close to us and whispered in our ears, "correct me if I'm wrong but, that man seemed to know you and you two seemed to know him."

We just shrugged our shoulders and said, "believe whatever you want, it's not like we care." Kyoya sighed and sat down next to us, soon everyone else had joined us.

"Here, giant tuna for Haruhi! Eat up!" Hunny said happily, presenting a plate full of gaint tuna to Haruhi.

"Uh, okay," Haruhi replied.

Just as she was reaching for the fish, Tamaki came over and ate all of the tuna in a few seconds.

"Man, I'm stuffed, giant tuna is _so good_."

As Tamaki patted his stomach, Hunny, franticlly shoving a platter of crab at Haruhi and said, "um,... there's crab too."

"I'll have that," Haruhi said coldly.

After eating a crab leg, she looked over at Tamaki and said, "crab, Tamaki?...It's just the shell." At this, Tamaki tried to grab a crab leg but, every time he reached out, Haruhi tried to stab him with the claw of a crab leg.

"What's wrong with them?" I asked Kyoya, watching their childish actions.

"Tamaki was mad at Haruhi for trying to take on those men alone and he said he wouldn't talk to her until she apologized. And Haruhi refused to apologize."

"They're acting like little kids," Ayami said watching their foolish antics.

Suddenly, Tamaki stopped trying to grab a crab leg, slammed his hand down on the table and shouted, "Aaarg! Who do you think you are, the twins?"

"Which ones?" Ayami and I asked bluntly.

"Both of you!" He shouted.

"I thought that you weren't talking to me," Haruhi said icily.

"That's it, I'm going to bed!" Tamaki yelled getting up. But when he looked down the long hallway, he turned around and said, "Kyoya, aren't you ready for bed?"

Sighing, Kyoya got up and said, "I guess I'll retire early too."

"We're going to bed early too," Ayami and I said getting up. "We had a long day so we're tired, bye." We called over our shoulders as we entered the hallway.

**XXXXXXX**

**AYAMI**

After excusing ourselves from dinner, Akani and I made our way to our room. "What do you want to do?" I asked my twin as we entered the our room.

"Personally, I want a nice, long, hot, shower."

"So do I."

As I said this, we grabbed our pink silk pajamas and my I-pod and headed off to the bathroom. We then undressed, plugged my I-pod into the bathroom's sound system, and stepped into the walk-in-shower.

"Ahh, this feels so nice," I said as I felt the sand slide off my body, Akani sighed in agreement. Unfortunately, we couldn't stay in the shower that long because of the approaching thunderstorm.

After changing into our pajama's, we put on matching red robes and wrapped our hair up in a towel. Walking into our bedroom, I was startled to see the Hitachiin twins in our room.

"What are you two doing in here?" Akani asked.

"We were waiting for you two," they said walking over to us.

"So, you two are the types of girls who don't wear pajamas?" Said Hikaru. (Our robes totally covered our pajamas)

"How bold," Kaoru said.

"No," Akani said annoyed, as she pulled open the front of her robe revealing her pajamas. "See, we are wearing pajama's,"

"now go away!" We finished together.

"That's not very nice," Hikaru said pouting.

"Are you girls going to dry your hair?" Karou said changing the topic.

"No, we're going to let it air dry while we sleep," I said pissed.

Both twins looked horrified at this statement, then they said, "What?! You'll damage your hair if you do that, we'll dry it for you."

After saying this, they grabbed us and pushed us into a chair, producing two blow dryers from thin air. 'Where the heck do they keep those?' I thought as the twins began drying our hair.

At that moment, Kyoya entered the room, walking over to us, he asked, "So, are you two ready to tell me the truth about the man we saw today?"

"We did tell the truth," we said defiantly.

"No you didn't," the twins countered bluntly. "We saw true hatred and terror in your eyes when you looked at that man."

As all three boys looked at us, I whispered to Akani, "we did agree to get help if we saw _**him**_ again."

"But it wasn't _**him**_ that we saw."

"So? He will tell _**him**_."

Taking a deep breath, Akani said, "fine we'll tell you. Daiki, that's the man's name, was one of the men who molested us when we were kidnapped."

"Wait! You've been kidnapped?!" The twins asked.

"Yes," I said. Akani and I then continued to tell them how we got kidnapped.

We also told them some of the things Daiki did to us, how we were saved, why we had lived as commoners for the past two years, and how we had seen Inokuma that day we ran away.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Kyoya asked.

"Because we didn't want you guys to get involved. We were afraid that you wouldn't want to be our friends anymore." We answered with tears in our eyes.

"Don't worry," Hikaru said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"We'll always be your friends," Kaoru said doing the same thing to Akani.

"We'll also help protect you," Kyoya said standing up. "Now, why don't we go check on Tamaki and Haruhi."

We all nodded in agreement and followed Kyoya out the door. We ran into Hunny and Mori on our way to check on Haruhi and Tamaki, Kyoya promptly filled them in on what had just happened.

Once they heard our story, Hunny ran up to us, hugged us, and said, "don't worry! Takashi and I will protect you!" We patted Hunny's head and then continued on to Tamaki and Haruhi.

When we opened the doors, we saw Tamaki kneeling by Haruhi who was wearing a blind fold and earplugs.

All seven of us stood still for a second, then we all shouted, "that's so wrong!"

"Molester!" Akani and I said pointing an accusing finger at Tamaki.

"Pervert!" The twins coursed.

And as Tamaki hopelessly tried to explain the situation to us, I smiled as I thought, 'no matter what happens, through thick and thin, these guys will always be here for us. Even if Inokuma tries to get us again, these guys will have our backs. They will always be the same hyper, wild, and crazy guys that we know and love.'

* * *

**H. Twins: Man, Tamaki, you're such a perv.**

**Tamaki: Am NOT! What about you two, you entered Ayami and Akani's room when they were showering.**

**Hikaru: So? They were in the bathroom not their bedroom, twit.**

**Tamaki: It's still wrong to enter somebody's room without permission!**

**Kaoru: At least we weren't try to seduce Ayami and Akani like you were seducing Haruhi.**

**Tamaki: I wasn't seducing her, I was helping her.**

**H. Twins: Whatever makes you feel better.**

**Tamaki: what's that supposed to mean?!**

***Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru start fighting***

***Hunny enters and knocks them out***

**Hunny: Don't ever wake me up from a nap again!**

**Mori: Next time, "A Surprise Visit, Part 1."**

* * *

**So, what do you think? I'm sorry the ending is a little cheesy but what can you do? It worked. Thanks again for your support!**

**-Karolyn Grace**


	10. A Surprise Visit, Part 1

**Hello everyone! I can't believe I'm already at my tenth chapter, I'm super excited! =D**

**I want to thank **GameNerd **for reviewing again.**

**I also want to thank those who favorited and, or, followed, you guys keep me writing.**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

**P.S. I still don't own Ouran. And I don't own "You're Hot and You're Cold."**

* * *

**AYAMI**

"You're hot then you're cold,

"You're yes then you're no."

I awoke to the sound of my cell phone ringing. 'Ugg,' I thought, 'this ringtone means it's Kyoya calling.'

"You're wrong when it's right,

"It's black and it's white."

"I'll get it," Akani murmured as she rolled out of bed and grabbed the phone. Since the call had been meant for me, I silently listened to half the conversation.

"Hello?... What do you want Kyoya?"

'I wonder why Kyoya is calling me?'

"Why would we want to go there?... Tell her we say hi, bye."

"What did Kyoya want?" I asked getting out of bed.

"He called to say that the host club is going to visit Haruhi, I told him that we don't want to go."

"So we _are_ going?"

"Of course, why would we want to miss out on all the fun?" Akani answered deviously.

Knock ,knock, knock, I step back to wait for Haruhi to open the door. "Hello?" Haruhi said opening the door slightly. "What are you two doing here?"

"We came to see you, silly," we answered, pushing Haruhi aside and walking inside.

I quickly surveyed the small apartment, a bit small but neat and clean, overall impression: cozy.

"It's cozy," we said turning to Haruhi.

"Thanks," she answered dryly, not looking at us. Instead, she went over to the door and slipped on her shoes.

"Where are you going?" We asked, walking over to her.

"To the supermarket."

"Can we come with you?"

"No, you guys will stand out."

"No," we contradicted. "We're wearing simple stuff."

As we said this, we took off an expensive cover up which revealed us in white,red, and yellow tye-dyed shirts which came down to our rib cages. Underneath we were wearing red tank tops and, to finish the look, we had on denim shorts and tan sandles.

"Fine, let's go," Haruhi said defeatedly.

"Thanks," we said giving her a quick hug.

As we walked down the street, Haruhi looked at us and said, "you two look like you're right at home."

"Well... We did live like the middle class for the past two years," we answered casually.

Then I said, "Honestly, the life of the middle class is more my style, being rich can be a pain."

Then Akani added, "sometimes I wish that our parents weren't rich, then we wouldn't have to worry about Inokuma and we could all live together."

"Hey," Haruhi said putting an hand on each of our shoulders. "We (the host club) won't let that man lay a finger on you."

This made us smile, first a sweet one, then a mischievous one as we each grabbed one of Haruhi's arms and dragged her between us as we ran into the grocery store.

"I can't believe we're already done," Haruhi commented as we walked back to her house, each of us holding a bag.

"Many hands make light work," we sang as we walked next to Haruhi.

"I never thought I'd say this but, I'm glad you came over, its been fun!"

"No prob, we needed a change of pace," Akani answered.

"I'm glad we got a chance to hang out together outside of... The host club?" Haruhi said trailing off.

"Hmm?" we said following Haruhi's gaze to two expensive cars.

"Rich people, but who are they-" Haruhi said stopping in mid sentence as the host club climbed out of the cars.

"Wow, real discreet coming here in a limo and limited edition clothing. You won't stick out at all," Akani and I said sarcastically to each other.

I looked over at Haruhi to see her bubbling over with anger. "Here, give us those," I said pointing to the bags she was carrying.

"We'll bring them inside while you deal with_ them_," Akani finished tilting he head towards the host club.

While we walked into the apartment, I heard Haruhi yelling at the host club. "Let's mess with them," I whispered to Akani.

For an answer, she pulled out her water gun and grinned. Then I pulled out my gun and we walked quietly to the door.(don't ask where we were keeping our water guns, it's a secret)

We walked out of the apartment and perched ourselves on the railing, Haruhi's apartment was on the second floor. Once we had our balance, we aimed our water guns at the host club.

We waited patiently for an opportunity and, when the land lady was taking to Haruhi, we called, "Hey! Up here nimrods."

When the hosts looked up at us, we squirted them in the face with our guns. "Got cha!" We said triumphantly.

As soon as they had wiped the water off their faces, Hikaru and Kaoru looked up at us and said, "What are you two doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I started.

"We came to see Haruhi." Akani finished.

"Who would've thought that we'd see you here?" We said innocently, as the club members climbed the stairs to join us.

"Hey! Don't go on ahead of me," Haruhi said as she noticed everyone one standing in front of her door.

Once she reached us, she started unlocking the door saying, "let's make things clear. You're just taking a quick look, like three seconds, then you're going home"

"Haru-chan! We brought cakes!" Hunny said happily, "we've got strawberry and chocolate!"

"Okay, we can eat cake, _then_ you go home," Haruhi said begrudgingly.

'They found her weak spot,' I thought to myself as we re-entered her house.

Once in side, Ayami and I quickly stepped to the side of the room to watch the club's reaction.

"It's cramp-" Hikaru started to say, but he was stopped by Tamaki who slapped his hand over Hikaru's mouth.

"Two rooms and a kitchen, not bad for two people," Kyoya commented.

"True," Kaoru agreed. "It's good for someone Haruhi's size, she won't hit the ceiling."

"It's a very cute room!" Hunny said.

"You don't have to be polite," Haruhi said sweat-dropping. "You don't have to go out of your way to compliment it."

"Oh, okay," the Hitachiin twins said.

They then proceeded to take turns firing off insults, Hikaru started. "Man, it's so small!"

"Talk about a low celling!"

"This is unbearable!"

"Our garage is better!"

'What jerks,' I though sighing.

"_This_ is gong to be interesting," Akani whispered. I nodded in agreement, I can't wait to see what happens next.

**XXXXXXX**

**AKANI**

Once everyone settled down a bit, we went to join them in the other room.

"I thought you said that you didn't want to come," Kyoya said as Ayami and I stood on either side of him.

"Yeah, we thought it would be fun to mess with you so we told you that we didn't want to come," Ayami answered.

Then I said, "we came here early so that we could spend some_ relaxing _time with Haruhi,"

"There's no way we could've relaxed if we came with all of you," we finished.

"You two are quite interesting," Kyoya said with a sly smile.

"Thanks," we said returning his look.

"Hey, Haruhi, here's some red tea our dad brought back from Africa." I turned my attention from Kyoya to Hikaru as he offered some good smelling tea to Haruhi.

"It's good with milk," Kaoru said. "Do you have milk?"

"Yeah, I have milk," Haruhi responded taking the tea from Hikaru.

"Hey Haruhi," I said stepping around the boys who were scattered all over the ground. "We'll help you make the tea."

"Thanks," Haruhi said.

As I followed Haruhi to the kitchen, I heard Tamaki lecturing the twins on how they were embarrassing Haruhi by giving her fancy tea when she doesn't even have a pot to make it in.

'What a bunch of idiots,' I thought, 'can't they see the tea pot sitting on the stove in plain sight!'

"Um, Haruhi," Hikaru said embarrassed. "That tea wasn't really a gift, can I have it back?"

"Huh? Really," Haruhi said. "But I already poured some."

"Oh, that's okay," the twins responded looking a bit dazed.

As I helped carry the cups to the table, I overheard Tamaki lecturing the twins again!

"Wew, we were saved at the last minute by the knowledge of the common folk. Gentlemen, we might have stepped into a horrible place."

"So... You're saying?" Kaoru asked.

"Don't assume that our _common sense_ will help us here! Our most casual of comments may inflict great damage upon Haruhi's heart. In this game, my friends, whoever embarrasses Haruhi is the looser!" Tamaki stated.

'Ugg, what idiots! Can't they see that they're making fools out of themselves?' I really, _really_, wanted to slap all three of them over the head, but I couldn't because I was pouring tea.

After finishing our tea and cakes, and watching the twins and Tamaki freak out over how they couldn't share their strawberries with Haruhi, Hunny said.

"Mmm, that cake made me hungry."

"Well, it's already past noon," Kaoru said looking at his watch.

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation though because I thought I saw someone looking in the window.

I walked over to the window and looked out, nothing. 'Huh, must've been my imagination, besides, who could be looking into a second story window.'

As I rejoined my twin I heard Hunny say, "Haru! Haru! I want to have a meal made by you!"

"Okay, but it might take awhile if I start now," Haruhi answered.

"I'll wait,"Hunny responded gleefully.

"We'll help," Ayami and I said.

"You two know how to cook?" Hikaru asked in disbelief. We rolled our eyes and looked at him with annoyance.

"Yes, we lived out side of the lap of luxury for the past two years. Who did you think cooked for us, our body guards?"

"Um, if I'm, er, if _we_ are going to cook something, I'll have to run down to the supermarket again," said Haruhi.

"Oh! We'll come! Both of us," the twins said.

"Me too, me too!" Hunny said while Mori just nodded.

"It might be a good experience," Kyoya pondered.

"Alright!" Ayami said happily as we followed the twins out the door.

SWISH! A pretty lady with long hair swept past me as we all waited for Tamaki and Haruhi to come join us.

'I wonder if that's Haruhi's dad,' I thought. My suspicions were confirmed when she, er, he walked into Haruhi's apartment.

"Let's go see what's going on," I said to Ayami.

"We're coming too," Hikaru said.

I led the way back up the steps and, as we neared the door, the Hitachiin twins got ahead of me.

When we reached the door, the twins leaned in on opposite sides of the door. Ayami and I followed suit, leaning in behind them so that our heads were bellow their shoulders.

"Mi lord... What are you doing?" Hikaru asked.

Then Kaoru said "ah, I thought so, It's Haruhi's dad, he past by earlier."

"What did you do to Haruhi to enrage Haruhi's dad like this?" Ayami and I asked looking at Haruhi's dad who had one foot on Tamaki's back and a look of unmeasurable rage on his face.

The twins then walked in and, while stomping all over Tamaki's back, they said him, "what, did you try seducing Haruhi? Ha, ha, ha, what an idiot."

Then they turned to Haruhi's father and they said, "hi! We're are Haruhi's _best friends_, the Hitachiin brothers!"

Then Kaoru said, "I'm sorry, he's (Tamaki) a womanizer. Nothing but a pheromone machine. He's dallied with countless woman, you see."

As we watched the Hitachiin twins, we face palmed.

'Are you trying to get Tamaki killed?' I silently asked.

"Dallied..." Haruhi's father said twitching.

"No!" Tamaki shouted, "I wasn't playing around, I... I truly..."

"Eh? A love confession?" I silently asked staring.

"I regard her as my own daughter!" Tamaki said bowing before Haruhi's dad.

Everyone stared for a second, then the Hitachiin twins, Ayami, and I burst out laughing.

Everyone had returned to the Fujioka's apartment, Tamaki was sulking in a corner growing mushrooms, and the rest of us were gathered around the living room table.

"You sure are a gorgeous group, I wonder which boy I should choose, just kidding!" Haruhi's father said. "Please feel free to call me Ranka!"

"Wow! It matches," Hunny exclamed. (Ou**ran**, **Ran**ka)

"Oh, yes! What a coincidence, Mitsukuni!" Ranka said.

"Huh? How come he knows Hunny's name?" The Hitachiin twins asked.

Then Ranka started naming off the club members. "Mitsukuni and Mori are the third years. Takami and Kyoya are the second years. And Hikaru, Kaoru, Ayami, and Akani are the first years, I wonder which is which. I've heard a lot about you guys."

"What? Haruhi talks about us?" Kaoru and I asked.

"_Kyoya_ and I talk over the phone and E-mail each other,"Ranka said turning to Kyoya. "This is the first time we've met in person. You're even more beautiful than I imagined."

"No, no, it's you, Ranka, who is beautiful," Kyoya said. "Thank you for those precious photos you provided the other day." (Other day = the beach)

"Kyoya," Tamaki said slowly grabbing one of Kyoya's shoulders.

"As long as she's in our club, a precious daughter is in our care. Naturally, it's our job to give her father a report every now and then." Kyoya said.

I didn't hear exactly what happened next because I was to busy thinking, 'wait! Dose this mean Kyoya's been contacting our parents?!'

While Haruhi yelled at her dad for going behind her back, Ayami and I walked over to Kyoya and asked menacingly. "Have you been contacting _our_ parents?"

"No, I have been contacting your _uncle_," Kyoya said. When he said this, a dark aura started emanating from us.

"I tried contacting your parents but their secretary only speak English," Kyoya said casually.

As we stared furiously at Kyoya, Haruhi walked by and grabbed us by our wrists and, as she pulled us out the door, she looked back and said, "we're going to the supermarket to shop, _alone_!"

Then, as Hikaru called out to us saying that he wanted to come too, we slammed the door in their faces.

* * *

**Hunny: I barely got any lines in this chapter and the last one, it's not FAIR!**

**Mori: *pats Hunny on the back, glares at me***

**Me: *tries to avoid Mori's gaze* I'm sorry! If it makes you feel better you can introduce the next chapter.**

**Hunny: Yeah! That will make me feel better.**

**Me: *looks at Mori fearfully***

**Mori: *nods head in approval***

**Me: Alright Hunny, the stage is yours!**

**Hunny: Come back to read the next chapter, "A Surprise Visit, Part 2."**

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, the next one is more interesting. Feel free to ask any questions through a review.**

**See you next chapter.**

**-Karolyn Grace**


	11. A Surprise Visit, Part 2

**Hello world of fanfiction readers! Thanks for following my story for this long, you're all great, especially now that I've had over 1,000 views. You guys are the best!**

**I want to thank **JustTheDragonEmpress **and **Extend Experience **for reviewing and I'm so glad you both like my story. =D Your reviews make me feel like I'm on cloud nine.**

**I also want to thank all those who favorited and, or, followed, your support keeps me updating.**

**Now for chapter 11! *applause***

* * *

**AYAMI**

"Uuurrrggg! Kyoya irks me so much! To think that he's been going behind our backs and contacting our relatives! I just want to kill him!" Akani and I raved in sync.

"Calm down," Haruhi said, "I'm just as upset as you that my dad was secretively in touch with Kyoya, the most troublesome one of them all."

We sighed, then I said, "I knew we should've stayed home today, but,"

"I'm glad we got to spend the day together. As annoying as the host club is, we still had fun," Akani finished with me.

A slight smile crossed Haruhi's face, and she said, "yeah, it was fun hanging out with you two."

As we giggled, someone ran past us crying. "T-Tamaki?" We all said, with drooping shoulders. When we said this, Tamaki ran and hid behind a lamp post.

"Your're totally sticking out," Haruhi said bluntly.

"What happened?" I asked. "

Did my father say something awful again?" Haruhi said.

Tamaki's only answer was a few sniffles. "You hit the mark," Akani said annoyed.

Haruhi then bent down and said, "Tamaki, we're going to the market, do you want to come with us?"

'No! Not him,' I thought while Akani just looked exasperated.

"Is there anything you want to eat that's quick to make?" Haruhi asked Tamaki.

He answered saying, "hot pot."

"At least we know what we're making," Akani said dryly as she and I pulled Tamaki to his feet and started leading him to the store.

Five minutes later, Akani and I dropped back behind Haruhi and Tamaki, and Akani whispered to me, "those guys suck at shadowing."

As she said this, we glanced over our shoulders to see the host club and Ranka tailing us.

"What's even worse," I said. "Is that Kyoya's bodyguards are trailing them trailing us. It's so stupid!"

"But the absolute worst part is that Tamaki and Haruhi are completely oblivious to this fact!" We said exasperated.

Once we arrived (finally) at the store, Tamaki stood stock still with his eyes shinning brightly as he looked around the store.

"What an idiot," Akani and I murmured.

Then Tamaki stupidly said, "What a bustling grocereria! Is this market on foreign soil?"

"No, but you are," I said.

"Haruhi just said, "Huh? But it's always like this." Then Tamaki saw someone pushing a shopping cart.

"Haruhi! Ayami! Akani! That rolling thing, I've got to try it!" He said pointing at the cart. "This is awesome, it's like an airport!"

"How is this like an airport?" Akani asked dumbfounded.

Haruhi, without giving him a glance said, "please don't, it's to much of a hassle."

Haruhi then led Tamaki over to the Chinese cabbage. "Do you like Chinese cabbage? It's cheap."

Before we could reply, Akani and I saw Mori pushing Hunny through the store in an cart.

"What was that?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't know," we replied shrugging our shoulders.

We then walked in front of Haruhi, who was dragging Tamaki by the hand, over to the meat.

On our way over there, an employee, who was offering some samples to Tamaki, said, "Oh, what a cute couple! Want a sample?"

"C-couple?" Tamaki stuttered.

As he said this, the twins, pushing a shopping cart, walked right in between Tamaki and Haruhi. "Whoops! Excuse us, coming through," the Hitachiin twins said.

As Haruhi scolded the twins, Kyoya's bodyguards appeared saying that they had to taste the samples to check for poison before Tamaki could try a sample.

"What a bunch of wackos," I said.

"Let's go wait outside for the everyone else to finish in here," Akani said.

I nodded and we started heading towards the door when, the twins ran into us from behind with their shopping cart, causing us to fall in it.

"What was that for?" We said glaring up at the twins, trying to get out.

"You put things that you want into your cart, right?" The twins said devilishly.

"Just help us out pervs," we demanded angrily.

"Not until you promise us something."

"And what would that be?"

"You guys have to promise to play with us for the next week."

"Forget about it, Mori! help please!"

At the sound of our voices, Mori instantly was by our side and helping us out of the cart.

"Thanks," we said to Mori as we walked outside. "Tell Haruhi that we will be waiting at her house."

**XXXXXXX**

**AKANI**

"Mmm, this hot pot is good," Ayami and I said reaching for seconds.

For the rest of the evening, all we did was sit around and talk.

Looking at her watch, Ayami informed me that it was already nine thirty and that we need to head home because we have school tomorrow. Hearing this, the others said it was time for them to head home too.

Walking outside Haruhi's apartment, Ayami took out her cell phone and called the chauffeur.

"Hello, we're ready to be picked up... I see, no, it's no problem, we'll just take the subway, bye."

"What's up," I asked Ayami as she ended the call.

"Our chauffeur already went home for the night so we have to take the subway," she answered.

"Hey," the twins said coming up behind us, "we'll give you a ride home."

Ayami and I looked at each other for a minute, then, looking back at the twins, we said, "no way. We'd rather take the subway."

"But Aya-chan and Aki-chan," Hunny said walking over to us. (everyone had heard our conversation) "It's dangerous to be out alone at night."

"We are not alone," Ayami and I said, "we have each other."

"I will not allow my precious daughters to roam around this dangerous city alone at night!" Tamaki said dramatically. "Ayami, Akani, as your father I order you to not go on the subway."

"You're not our father, you can't tell us to do _anything_," we said walking away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kyoya asked.

Without stopping or turning our heads, we said, "to the subway station, duh. Oh, and one more thing, you can't do anything to stop us."

Five minutes later, as we were walking to the subway, Ayami leaned over to me and whispered, "you do know that everyone is following us, right?"

"Yeah, I know," I said sighing.

"Should we point them out?" Ayami asked.

"No, I'd rather them _tail_ us than _walk_ with us."

Ayami nodded her head, and we continued walking, pretending that we didn't know that the whole host club, except Haruhi, was following us.

We had almost reached the subway station when someone reached out and grabbed us by the waist, pulling us into an alley.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Let go of us or we will..." Our voices trailed off as we realized that it wasn't the Hitachiin twins who had grabbed us, rather it was Daiki and Hisao!

"HEL-" we started to shout, but the men clamped our mouths shout with one hand and with the other they pulled us close to them, dragging us to the back of the dark alley.

We struggled and attempted to call for help but, they kept their hands firmly in place, continuing to drag us through a labyrinth of alleys.

After a minute struggle, I saw a small black car with the doors open, and there, standing next to it, was Michi Inokuma.

'No way in hell am I going back to that dungeon!'

Thinking fast, I slammed my heel into Daiki's balls, which caused him to loosed his grip on my arms.

I then slipped my arms out of his grasp, punched him in the ribs, and threw him into Hisao, who then released Ayami.

"RUN!" I shouted grabbing Ayami's hand and rushing out of the alley, while I heard gun shots and cursing emanating from behind.

Dashing down random streets and alleys, we shouted, "Hunny! Mori! Kyoya! Tamaki! Hikaru! Kaoru! Help!"

As we shouted this we ran around a corner and, BAM! We had run into something tall and hard.

I took a step back and looked up, my eyes grew huge as I saw that we had run straight into Hisao!

* * *

**Tamaki: Why the heck did you end with a cliff hanger!?**

**Kyoya: Cliffhangers only accomplish getting your readers angry at you, what good is that?**

**Me: *nerviously* Um, I ended in a cliffhanger because... It worked?**

**Tamaki: No it doesn't work! Now I have to wait till the next chapter to find out what happens to my daughters!**

**Me: Shut up, Tamaki. They're not even related to you, let alone your daughters.**

**Tamaki: That doesn't mead I can't worry.**

**Kyoya: Tamaki just be quiet, panicking will help no one.**

**Tamaki: I'M Not PANICKING!**

**Kyoya: *rolls eyes* Whatever your the one who will have to read all the hate reviews not me, so I don't really care. I'm fine waiting for the next chapter, "The Twins in Peril."**

* * *

**Okay, before you kill me the reason I made this is a cliffhanger is because,**

**A, I don't usually do cliffhangers**

**B, It builds suspense**

**C, What happens next easily made it's own chapter.**

**Hopefully you don't hate me as much, I promise I'll update fast.**

**-Karolyn Grace**


	12. The Twins in Peril

**I'm back! Since the last chapter was a cliffhanger I'll keep this short.**

**I want to thank** Nikki-j4eva**, **JustTheDragonEmpress**, **Extended Experience**, **xxrxuxsxtxyx**, **Pink Peppermint**, and **happybirthday31301 **for reviewing.**

**Also, I want to thank everyone who favorited and, or followed. Now, back to the story!**

* * *

**AKANI**

We ran around a corner and, BAM! We had run into something tall and hard. I took a step back and looked up, my eyes grew huge as I saw that we had run straight into Hisao!

Immediately, Hisao grabbed Ayami. "Let my twin go!" I yelled punching Hisao in the neck, who stumbled back but did not loosen his grip.

As I drew my right arm back to hit him again, I heard a loud bang, and I felt searing pain shoot up my left arm.

Grasping my bleeding arm, I turned around to see Inokuma slowly approaching with a gun in his hand pointed directly at us.

"If you value the life of you're twin, you'll stop struggling and come with us," Inokuma said to me.

I stood stalk still, staring at that shinny deliverer of death, while Hisao hooked his left arm around me and started leading us back to the car.

Just as we crossed the main road, I saw Hunny and Mori enter a street one block away. Glancing at Ayani I saw that she was thinking the same thing as me.

Although Hisao had his arms wrapped around us tightly, our arms that were touching each other's were not being held tightly.

We quickly elbowed Hisao in the chest so hard that we knocked the breath out of him and, the second he loosened his grip on us, we silently ran away, down the street we had seen Hunny and Mori pass by.

It only took Hisao five seconds to regain his breath before he alerted Inokuma that we were getting away.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Three shots echoed down the street as we turned the corner, heading in the direction that Hunny and Mori had gone.

As we ran, two identical pairs of hands reached out and pulled us into their embrace.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" We panted hugging them tightly for a second.

Then we looked up at them with scarred eyes and, grabbing their hands, we began to pull them down the alley saying, "Quickly, before they find us. Inokuma has a gun and he won't hesitate to shoot you two!"

"Wait," the twins whispered pulling us back the way we had come, "Hunny and Mori are this way."

"So are Inokuma and Hisao," we whispered back.

While we bickered, someone came up behind us and slammed the Hitachiin twins into the wall.

I looked up to see Daiki smiling evilly at us. He then grabbed our shirts by the back of the collar, pulling them up so that we had trouble breathing.

Then he took out a gun and, pointing it at the twins, he said, "which one of you wants to die first."

"No!" We gasped. We quickly put our hands on the gun, forcing the barrel down so when he shot the bullet missed the twins.

Standing up, the twins stood staring at us with wide eyes. "What are you standing there for?" We wheezed at them. "Run Idiots!" At this, they dashed out of the alley.

Once they were out of sight, we let go of the gun. Instantly, Daiki smacked Ayami across her forehead with the gun, sending her unconscious to the ground, with blood spewing out of her head.

He then did the same thing to me, but I was able to put my hand in front of my head, which kept me from going unconscious, but resulted in my knuckles getting torn and bloodied.

"Good work, Daiki," Inokuma said entering the alley.

Picking me up by the collar so that my feet no longer touched the ground, Inokuma thrust his gun into my chest and whispered, "try to escape again and I'll shoot you!"

Although I glared at him, I didn't dare move. At this he smirked and carried me back to the car, the whole time he kept the gun pressed against my chest.

When we reached the car, Hisao was waiting with ropes. They quickly bound my hands and feet and gagged me, then they literally threw me into the car.

They did the same thing to Ayami, threw her on top of me, and slammed the door of the car shut.

As soon as the door was shut, I heard the firing of guns and shouting. Then the door to the car flew open, and two men wearing the Ohtori special forces uniform grabbed us and pulled us out of the car.

The men then carried us to a limo and pushed us inside, the second the door closed, the driver pulled away.

"Quickly untie them," Kyoya ordered.

I looked up to see all the club members looking at us with worried expressions on their faces.

As soon as they got my gag off, I said, "I'm fine, help Ayami. Daiki smacked her in the head with his gun and she's lost a lot of blood!"

Kyoya nodded and went straight to bandaging Ayami. By the time we reached our uncle's house, Kyoya had just finished bandaging Ayami and she had just woken up.

"I thought we were goners!" Ayami whispered in my ear as she pulled me into a bear hug.

Kyoya then led us to the front door of the house, he had sent the others home, and helped us inside.

"Ayami! Akani! You are so grounded! I told you to be home by ten and it's already eleven thirty."

I looked up to see my Uncle Tanko followed my Aunt Mai and my cousin Toshi, coming down the hall way. I could tell that they hadn't seen us yet.

"What were you even doing that caused you..." My uncle trailed off as he saw both of us covered in blood.

"What happened?!" He said rushing over to us.

As he grabbed my shoulders and looked at me with a worried expression, I slowly said in a soft voice, "Inokuma, he found us."

"How long have you know he was in Japan." (my uncle had a knack for knowing things people left unsaid)

We quickly told him how we had seen Inokuma when we ran away and his henchmen when we were at the beach.

"I'm sorry," we said. "We meant to tell you sooner but-"

"It's okay, you don't have to say anymore," Uncle said stopping us.

Then, looking up at Kyoya, he said, "thank you for bringing my nieces home safely. Can I give you a ride home?"

"It was no problem sir, and no, my chauffeur will be picking me up. But I would like to bandage Akani before I go."

When he said this, everyone looked at me. "What are you talking about? I'm fine," I said covering my arm. "It doesn't hurt."

As I said this, Kyoya smirked and grabbed my arm just above where I had gotten shot and I winced.

"Hmm, looks like it hurts to me," Kyoya said.

"The bullet just grazed me," I mumbled while Kyoya bandaged my arm.

After that, Kyoya left saying that he hoped we'd feel better soon. Then uncle sent us to bed.

Although I tried to sleep I just couldn't, every time I closed my eyes, I kept seeing Inokuma, Hisao, and Daiki smirking at me.

**XXXXXXX**

**AYAMI**

'Ugg, my head hurts,' I thought tentatively touching my head where Daiki had hit me with his gun. Grunting, I got out of bed and Akani followed suit.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked.

"Terribly, you?"

"The same." After this we stopped talking and got dressed.

'At least my cut don't show,' I thought adjusting my ribbon in front of the vanity.

I remove the bandage from my forehead and applied cover-up to my cut while Akani put some on her hand. She didn't bother to put any on her arm because the dress covered that.

"You know," Akani said slowly, "Inokuma has gotten more fierce and abusive since we last saw him."

"I know, I think he realized that we aren't the same helpless, gullible girls we were two years ago." Akani nodded in agreement and then we walked side by side to the dinning hall.

When we arrived, our uncle, aunt, and cousin were already there waiting for us.

"Huh? American food?" We asked sitting down and observing our breakfast spread. There was fried eggs, waffles, bacon, sausage, toast, hash browns and orange juice,

As we filled our plates, Uncle Tanko cleared his throat and said, "after what happened yesterday, I thought it would be nice if you had something comforting to eat."

"What aren't you telling us?" We asked bluntly. He sighed and said,

"I talked to your parents last night."

'That's never good,' I thought.

"And they said you are not to go anywhere without a body guard." As he said this, our jaws dropped, then we jumped up and shouted:

"No way! We aren't babies that need watching! We're fifteen for Pete's sake, there's no way-"

"Ayami! Akani! Sit down and let me finish," our uncle said harshly. "We are doing this for your own good, not because we think that you are weak."

While we mumbled under our breath and sat back down, our uncle continued.

"It's not like you will have someone following you starting right now, your parents are going to take a little while to hand pick some body guards."

"When will they get here?" Akani and I said glumly.

"They will arrive in three days with your parents, until then-"

"Wait! What do you mean when with our parents?!" We demanded furiously.

"They are coming to see first hand the severity of the situation, then they will make a decision of what needs to be done based on what they see." Our uncle replied calmly.

At this, we simultaneously got up from the table, walked over to Toshi, and grabbed him under the arms.

"Wait! What are you doing?! I haven't finished my breakfast!" Toshi yelled in protest as we dragged him to the door.

"We're going to school," we said as we shoved him into the limo, climbing in after him, and telling the driver to go.

"What's up with you two? You don't look like you were almost kidnapped, you look pissed." Hikaru said as he walked over to me and slung his arm over my shoulder.

"That's because we are pissed," I said shoving Hikaru into his brother.

"What happened?" Kaoru asked.

"Our parents are coming to Japan," Akani said sulkily.

"And that's bad, why?" The twins asked.

"Because our parents are over protective, that's why. We'll lose all our freedom," Akani and I said angrily.

"Sucks to be you," the twins said smirking. We just glared at them and walked into our classroom.

We avoided the twins for the rest of the day until it was time for the host club.

Luckily for us, there was no cos-play today, so we just served the waiting guests for an hour then Kyoya sent us to restock the treats at the twins' station.

"It's about time," Hikaru said grouchily as we set down a platter full of refreshments.

"Sorry _master,_" we said sarcastically as we did a mock bow.

"Hmph," Hikaru said. "As punishment for your attitude, you two must stay with Kaoru and I for the rest of the day."

"Yeah right," we said rolling our eyes and walking away. Immediately, both twins stood up and grabbed us by our hair and pulled us back to the couch.

"Ouch," we said rubbing our sore scalps. "What was that for?"

"That was for your disobedience," Kaoru replied.

Akani and I just sat on the couch in silence, crossing our arms and glaring at the twins.

Hikaru then leaned over to me and said, "aw, you look so cute."

"Hikaru," Kaoru said tugging his older brother's sleeve with tears in his eye. "Do you wish that you had a little sister instead of a little brother?"

At this, Hikaru turned to Kaoru and they started their twincest act. Akani and I rolled our eyes, then we glanced at each other and an evil smirk crossed our lips. We had a plan; we'd do our own twincest act!

Akani started the act by tentatively leaning over to me and hesitantly touching my arm. She then said in a sorrowful voice:

"Ayami... You've always wanted a younger brother, do you wish one of them was your younger twin?"

I leaned over to my twin and said slowly, "it is true that I've always wanted a younger brother..."

"I knew it!" Akani cried, turning her back to me and sobbing pitifully into her hands.

"My silly little sister," I said standing in front of her and tilting her chin up, so that I was looking at her tear stained face.

"I've always wanted a younger brother but, without you I'd be lost. we are but two halves, I could never live without you."

I drew Akani into my embrace and I could feel the stares of everyone in the room boring into my back, but I ignored this funny feeling and kept the act up.

Slowly, Akani lifted her head out of my chest and said, "I couldn't live without you either."

"I know," I said planting a kiss on her cheek.

Immediately all the girls n the room cried, "Kyaaaa!"

By the time the girls settled down again, it was closing time in the host club.

"What was that about?" The twins asked as soon as the customers had left.

"Oh, we were just giving you some pointers for your twincest act," I said nonchalantly.

Akani finished saying, "I hope you were taking notes, the girls obviously like our twincest more than yours'. But you guys are boys, so our kind of twincest,"

"is impossible for you to master. So sad," Akani and I finished, tilting our heads to the side and sighing.

Angrily, the twins said, "you two are-"

"Going home," we said cutting the twins off, "our ride is here, bye."

Everyone just stared, startled at our abruptness, as we picked up our bags and left the room with Toshi, who had been standing silently in the room for a minute.

When we reached the limo he looked at us strangely and said, "what was that about?"

"Oh, nothing," we answered as the limo began taking us back to our house.

* * *

**Toshi: Why are you two so happy?**

**S Twins: What's wrong with us being happy?**

**Toshi: Uh, nothing, but the twins seemed pretty pissed when I picked you two up.**

**Ayami: Oh, they're just jealous.**

**Toshi: Why would they be jealous?**

**Akani: Because our twincest is better than theirs'.**

**Toshi: Okay, it's official, you two lost it.**

**S Twins: No we didn't!**

**Toshi: Yes you did, I just hope your back to normal in, "Playing in the Rain."**

* * *

**Hey everybody I hope this made up for the cliffhanger. In chapter ten I actually dropped a hint to them being kidnapped, did _anyone _notice? If not go back and read it to see if you can find it. Till next time,**

**-Karolyn Grace**


	13. Playing in the Rain

**Welcome back to my story! All of you who have continued to read my story know how to make a writer feel special.**

**I want to thank **Chiharu**, **TheDragonEmpress**, ****and **Extended Experience**, for reviewing, I'm glad you liked my the girls' twincest!**

**I also want to thank all those who favorited and, or, followed. Your support is appreciated.**

**Now onto chapter thirteen!**

* * *

**AKANI**

School had ended for the day so Ayami and I were, of course, in the host club. Today was a meeting and, since we really didn't get a say in what the club did, we just sat idly on one of the window seats watching it pour outside.

"What's with the long faces?" Hikaru asked, as he and his brother walled over to us.

We sighed then Ayami answered, "our parents get here today, we're not looking forward to seeing them."

"And why is that?" Kaoru asked.

"Because our parents are unpredictable. We never know what they'll do," I answered.

"Sometimes they're straight forward," said Ayami.

"And other times they come up with a complicated, round-a-bout plan," I said.

"Simply put, their inconsistency drives us crazy," we finished.

"Your parents sound like a nuisance," Kyoya said walking over to us.

"That's because they are," we answered, flopping down onto a couch.

"How much longer till this meeting is over?" I asked.

"Just sitting around here is boring," Ayami said.

When the twins heard us say that we were bored, they grinned mischievously and pulled us off the couch and into their embrace.

"Ugg, let us go you pervs," we said trying to get free, which was impossible because our arms were pinned to our sides.

"No way," they answered smirking.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Stop harassing your sisters!" Tamaki yelled charging at the twins, who quickly side stepped in opposite directions, letting Tamaki run right past them.

"Hmm, we're their sisters?" Ayami and I asked pulling our arms out of the twins' grasp. (they still had their arms around our rib cages)

"But wouldn't being their sisters be awkward since we're dating?" Ayami and I said turning around, so that we were facing the twins, and putting our arms around their necks as we said this.

The twins blushed and the rest of the club gaped as we slowly leaned towards the twins to kiss them.

When our lips were only one centimeter from their lips, we stuck out our tongues and licked them on their cheek instead.

Pulling away from their embrace, we started laughing so hard that we were kneeling on the floor and clutching our stomachs.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" Ayami said laughing.

Still laughing, I said, "you should've seen the looks your faces, they were priceless!"

"So," Haruhi said walking up to us. "That was all just an act and you're not actually dating?

"Of course it was an act," I started.

"We needed something to laugh about on such a dreary day," Ayami finished.

"Aya-chan, Aki-chan, if you wanted something to cheer you up you could've just asked for cake!" Hunny said running over to us.

"I suppose we could have but, _this _was more _fun_," Ayami and I said smiling.

"Do you two want to have cake with Takashi and I?" Hunny asked.

"Sure," we said following Hunny to the cake and listening to the rest of the boring meeting.

As the meeting finished, we heard the twins call our name. Then, when we turned around, we were shot in the face by the twins' water guns.

"Catch us if you can!" The twins called as they disappeared out a window. We ran over to the window and looked out to see that the twins were climbing down a rope ladder with water guns in their hands.

"It's on!" We shouted out the window as we grabbed the water guns the twins had left us and headed to the kitchen/changing area in the club room.

As Ayami filled up the water guns, I dug through our bags to find a change of clothing.

'There's no way that I'm going out side with this dress on, it will only slow me down and give the twins an advantage,' I thought to myself.

Sometime during the meeting, the twins must've slipped out of the room and changed because when they shot us, they were wearing shorts, tank tops, and sleeveless hoodies.

'Yes,' I thought triumphantly, as I pulled out a short grey skort, a tank top with a kaleidoscope pattern on then front consisting of different shades of gray and blue, and a pair of sneakers from each bag.

Ayami and I quickly changed out of our school uniforms and into our other clothes. Then we put our hair into low twin tails, tying a blue-grey ribbon around each, though we didn't bother tying them into bows.

After putting our hair up so that it would stay out of our face, we grabbed the water guns and headed to the open window. All this had taken us less than two minutes.

As we climbed down the latter I thought, 'this dreary day is about to get very interesting.'

**XXXXXXX**

**AYAMI**

The moment our feet touched the ground, we were blasted by a stream of water from the Hitachiin twins.

"Take that!" We shouted as we returned fire, the twins just laughed and ran in opposite directions.

"I'll take Hikaru, you take Kaoru," I shouted as I pursued Hikaru. Akani had the same idea, and was already following Kaoru.

I chased after Hikaru all over the school ground, occasionally hitting him and vise versa.

We were in the middle of a heated showdown, with us only five feet from each other, when Hikaru's gun ran out of water.

"Ha, I've got you now," I said evilly, slowly approaching Hikaru.

Right when I was about to soak him (although he was already soaked from the rain), Hikaru dove behind a bush and popped up with water balloons in his hands.

He immediately threw two balloons at me, one hit me in the chest and the other hit me on the cheek.

Wiping the water and plastic off my face, I began ducking and dodging like crazy, trying to avoid Hikaru's water balloon ambush.

"No fair! Why do you get water balloons and I don't?!" I shouted, taking aim to squirt Hikaru in the face, which was hard because it had gotten darker and was raining harder.

Hikaru merely laughed and said, "this is payback for what happened in the club room."

When he said this, I fired my gun but nothing came out. "Errgg!" I said throwing the gun to the ground while Hikaru just laughed and ran away.

"Get back here!" I shouted as I followed him behind the main school building.

As I turned the corner at full speed, my eyes flew open in shock as I saw Akani running towards me at full speed.

"Look out!" We shouted to each other trying to stop, but we couldn't because this whole stretch of land was a giant mud puddle.

Just as we were about to collide, we leaned in opposite directions, avoiding a head on collision but our feet still hit each others', causing us to trip and fall face first into the mud.

Sitting up on our knees so our backs were touching, we wiped the mud out of our eyes.

"Ha, ha ha!" The twins laughed crouching down by us. "you guys look ridiculous!"

In retaliation to this statement, Akani and I glared at the twins and side swept our legs, causing the twins to fall into the mud face first.

"Now _you two_ look ridiculous," we said laughing.

The twins just sat up and wiped the mud off their faces with a look that said not funny.

While we were busy laughing, the Hitachiin twins quickly grabbed us and pulled us into their tight grasps.

I blushed as I felt the mud ooze out where my breasts were crushing into Hikaru's chest.

"Um, what are you doing?" Akani and I whispered.

Ignoring our question, the twins cooed, "why are you blushing? Could it be that you like us?"

"How could we like pervs like you?" We said, answering a question with a question while we tried to wiggle out of their grasps.

The twins just smirked at us and, leaning in so their lips were brushing our ears, they whispered, "have you ever kissed anyone before?"

I felt my cheeks grow hot as Akani and I stuttered, "n-no!"

The twins grinned evilly at this response and slowly leaned in. As I watched the distance between Hikaru's and my lips close, I closed my eyes not wanting to see what came next.

But instead of feeling his lips touch mine, I felt my ear being bit! My eyes flew open so that I was starring wide eyed at Hikaru.

"Now we're even," he whispered in my ear while releasing me.

I quickly stood up, letting the pouring rain wash the mud off my body while I glared daggers at Hikaru.

"That was totally lame," I said while brushing the mud off me.

"You obviously stole our idea," Akani said standing up and walking over to me.

"It's so sad that you can't come up with your own ideas," we finished together.

"It may be true that we stole your idea," Hikaru started.

"But, because you didn't expect the same thing twice," Kaoru continued.

"Your reactions were twice as fun!" They finished together.

Just then a flash of lightning pierced the sky and a clap of thunder echoed through the school grounds. And, just on cue, Kyoya, the demon lord, showed up.

"Sorry to stop your feud just as it's getting started but, Ayami and Akani, your uncle just called saying that your parents have arrived and that you must go home immediately. The limo that's going to take you home is already here."

Akani and I just glanced at each other with worried expressions, then we sprinted to the front of the building, shouting out a hurried thanks and good-bye to Kyoya and the twins.

When we reached the front of the building, we jumped into the limo, dripping wet, and ordered the driver to go.

* * *

**Hikaru: You two had to leave to see your parents, right?**

**Ayami: ... Yes.**

**Kaoru: What are they like?**

**Akani: They're annoying.**

**H. Twins: Be more specific.**

**S. Twins: No.**

**H. Twins: Come on, we want to know!**

**Kyoya: I'm also interested in what you're parents are like.**

**Ayami: You would be.**

**Tamaki: I want to meet your parents too!**

**Hunny: Takashi and I think it would be fun to meet your parents!**

**Mori: *nods***

**Akani: Great, now the only person who doesn't want to meet our parents is Haruhi.**

**Haruhi: Actually, your mom is a lawyer right? I do want to meet her but I don't mind waiting till, "Our Parents," to meet them.**

**S. Twins: Fine, we give up, you can meet them.**

**Host club: Yay!**

* * *

**Alright, what do you think, are you excited to meet their parents? Well, whether you are excited or not, you're going to meet them in the next chapter.**

**Now, in a future chapter, the Sataki Twins go to an event and I'm going to let you chose the color combination of their dresses. (honestly, I just can't make up my mind) You have till chapter sixteen to vote either in a review or by PMing me. All you have to do is chose a main color and an accent color. Your choices are the following:**

**Main: Yellow, Pink, Red, Light or Dark Blue, Light of Dark Green, Orange, or Purple.**

**Accent: Black, White, Gold, or Silver.**

**Till next time,**

**-Karolyn Grace**


	14. Our Parents

**Hey, It's me! You get to learn about Ayami's and Akani's parents!**

**I want to thank **Jazzywazzy101 **and **Extended Experience **for reviewing and voting. you guys are the best. :)**

**I also want to thank all those who favorited and, or, followed.**

**Now, onto the story!**

* * *

**AYAMI**

When we finally got back to our uncle's estate, the thunderstorm was in full swing.

The flashing of lightning partly blinded me and the booming of the thunder and howling of the wind was deafening as Akani and I jumped out of the limo and rushed into the mansion.

Standing in the entry, dripping wet from the downpour outside, we looked up to see our parents staring worriedly at us.

"What happened to you two?!" They asked their voices full of concern.

"We got wet from the storm," we answered rolling our eyes. "It's not like we're going to melt."

When we said this, our dad took three steps towards us and, without warning, he slung us over his shoulders.

We squealed in surprise, and then demanded furiously, "_what_, are you doing? Put us down, _now_!"

"Not gonna happen," dad responded, carrying us up the stairs, ignoring our protests, while our mother followed with concern apparent in her eyes.

Once upstairs, our dad placed us in our bathroom and shut the door on us after our mother entered.

"What are you doing?" I asked annoyed.

"Keeping you two from catching pneumonia," she answered, stripping our sopping wet clothes off until we were naked.

"Why would you think that we'd catch pneumonia? It's warm outside," Akani asked dryly as mom pushed us into a hot shower.

"You can never be to careful," mom said, turning the temperature of the water up even more.

"Mom! your burning us!" We yelled as scalding hot water poured out of the shower head.

Mom ignored our complaint and left the room, saying as she left, "you two finish your shower. I'll go get you some _dry_ clothes." And with that, she disappeared.

We sighed, stepped out of the shower, wrapped ourselves in a towel, and waited for our mother to return with our clothes.

When she returned, she had lacy undergarments and two really expensive looking dresses.

They were both floor length, light pink dresses, with a light pink see through layer sticking out at the bottom. The sleeves were three quarter length with light ruffling and a transparent layer sticking out of it.

Lastly, around the waist there were diamonds and small silver beads, intricately combined to make a belt. There were also some diamonds and beads sparsely scattered around the collar and bottom of the dress and sleeves.

Once dressed, mom pulled us out of the bathroom and into our bedroom where our dad was waiting patiently for us.

"Don't they look elegant, Kazuhiro?" Our mom said dramatically as we entered the room.

"Of course they do, Rika. You have an exquisite taste in clothing," dad answered pecking mom on the lips.

"Um," Akani and I said interrupting our parents show of affection. "When are we going to discuss this Inokuma business?"

"This is the first time our family's been all together in months," our mother said sweetly.

Then, with her eyes and voice growing dark, she said, "We will discuss our present situation _tomorrow_."

"But," we protested.

"No buts," our dad said coldly. "Your mother and I want to spend some quality time with you two tonight."

"Yes father," we said weakly.

"Cheer up," dad said, gently pulling us into a tender hug. "Tonight we're having Italian food, your favorite."

We forced a fake smile onto our faves as our parents dragged us to the dinning hall. We sat down with our aunt, uncle, and cousin who were waiting patiently for us.

Once Akani filled our plates with a little bit of everything: pizza, spaghetti with meatballs, lasagna, and bread sticks, I silently observed my parents.

My father, Kazuhiro Sataki, is the oldest of three brothers. One of his brothers manages the company in America while Uncle Tanko manages the company in Japan. Dad is in charge of the importing and exporting of food and keeping the company running smoothly in both countries.

My mother, Rika Sataki, is the youngest of seven, her dad owned a successful law firm that stretched from Japan to America. Mom's three oldest siblings jointly run the Japanese side of the law firm. While the four youngest, including mom, run the American side of the law firm.

Both my parents were teens when they were engaged and, although it was an arranged marriage, they truly love each other.

I was jolted out of my thoughts when my dad turned to my twin and I and said, "Ayami, Akani, how do you two like Ouran Academy?"

"It's definitely the nicest school we've ever been to," I started.

"And all the students and teachers are nice," Akani finished.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," mom said. "Did you know that your father and I went there when we were in high school?"

"No," we answered in disbelief.

'I had no idea that they went to Ouran when they were in high school,' I thought. 'But it does explain why they were so insistent that we go to Ouran.'

"Hey, why don't you tell them about the club you're in," Toshi said butting in on our conversation with our parents.

"You two... Are part of a club?" Our dad asked slowly not sure if what Toshi said was true.

"Yes," I said dryly nodding my head.

"Which one?" Mom asked.

"Ahh, a *_clears throat_* host club." Akani and I answered reluctantly.

"Oh, so you did decide to join it after all," mom said nonchalantly.

"Wait, you two know about the host club?!" We said.

"Of course," dad responded. "When you two ran away your uncle called me and we decided that you should repay the host club by helping them for a week, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," we answered dumbfounded.

'How could I have forgotten that?' I asked myself.

"But who's in the club? Your Uncle Tanko never told us," dad said.

"Well there are three other first years: Haruhi Fujioka, a scholarship student; and the Hitachiin brothers; Hikaru and Kaoru," I said.

"They're twins," Toshi said interrupting me.

"Ooh, one for each of you," our mom teased.

"Mom, not funny," we said unamused.

"Anyways," Akani continued, "there are two second years: Kyoya Ohtori, and Tamaki Souh."

Then together we concluded, "lastly there are two third years: Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and Takashi Morinozuka."

"The Haninozuka and Morinozuka heirs," our parents said thoughtfully.

"Oh, crap, they're up to something," Akani and I whispered simultaneously to each other.

**XXXXXXX**

**AKANI**

The next day, Ayami and I were sitting on a bench in our backyard listening to music and enjoying the sunset.

Both Ayami's and my hair was pulled back into high ponytails, we were wearing denim skirts, purple and white striped shirts, and grey sleeveless hoodies.

School had been uneventful today, our parents had forced us to skip the host club saying that they had something important to talk to us about, but we've been home for the past two hours and we still haven't had our 'talk' yet.

We were listening to "Domino" and humming along when somebody pulled our headphones off our head.

"Hey! we were listening to music," Ayami and I said angrily to our parents who were holding our headphones in their hands.

"You're not getting these back until we talk," mom said sternly.

"Fine," we mumbled.

Then Ayami said, "actually, there's something that I've been meaning to ask you. Uncle Tanko said that you were bringing bodyguards with you, where are they?"

"Oh, they canceled at the last minute, so your uncle has been helping us find some people locally. In fact, we think we know exactly who to hire, dad said.

"Great," we said sarcastically.

'Darn it, we almost got away with having no bodyguards,' I thought.

"Back to the topic," mom said interrupting my thoughts. "Your dad and I have figured out what to do about Michi Inokuma!"

"Really?" Ayami said.

"Already?" I asked

"Yes!" Mom said shaking her head excitedly.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" We asked.

"We've decided to throw you two a ball!" Our parents said, dramatically throwing their arms to the side.

"What does a _ball_ have to do with catching _Inokuma_!" We shouted exasperated.

"That's a secret," dad said walking away with mom.

"No! It's one of your crazy, convoluted, round-a-bout, contorted schemes!" Ayami and I shouted after them in frustration.

We were so upset that we fell off the back of the bench. Landing on our backs with an, "ooff," Ayami and I glanced at each other and said, "I wonder what, exactly, they're planning?"

"Welcome," the hosts said as Ayami and I opened the doors for the waiting guests.

As they entered the room, all the girls eyes turned huge and starry as they gazed at they hosts who were cos-playing as athletes.

Hunny and Mori were wearing their karate and kendo gear, obviously.

Kyoya was dressed as a referee, he's always judging people.

Tamaki was dressed as a soccer player, for his insane kicking skills.

The Hitachiin twins were dressed as basketball players, for some reason they're always dressed as basketball players.

Haruhi was dressed as a tennis player, which is something somebody her size could do.

Lastly, Ayami and I were dressed as baseball players, that all American sport because we're from America.

Our costumes looked like the uniforms girls wore during world war two; short dresses, knee high socks, and saddle shoes. So glad I don't actually have to play baseball in this.

"Kyaaa! Kyoya looks so cool as a ref!"

"And Haruhi looks so cute as a tennis player!" Some of the girls said screaming.

'Ugg,' I thought rolling my eyes. 'What's so great about a bunch of guys _pretending_ to be athletes.'

After serving all the waiting guests, which wasn't many because Kyoya assigned more girls per guy, I reached into my bag and grabbed my headphones.

Ayami followed suit and, while we were listening to music, I heard a girl say, "Look! Ayami and Akani look like they're getting ready for a game, they're so cute!"

I just ignored this comment and reached down to turn the volume up on my I-pod when I heard the twins say, "think fast!"

I looked up just in time to see Hikaru and Kaoru throw basket balls at us. I quickly dropped the I-pod and grabbed the ball just before it hit my face.

As soon as I had a firm grasp on the ball, I sent it flying back towards Kaoru, hitting him square in the chest, while Ayami did the same thing to Hikaru.

"Why'd you do that?" The twins asked from the couch they had landed on when we threw the balls at them.

"Because you're annoying!" We answered turning the volume on the I-pod up and sitting on a couch as far away from the twins as possible.

A minute later, Hikaru was sitting on Ayami's right while Kaoru sat on my left.

"Kaoru, what's wrong?" Hikaru asked anxiously. I looked up to see that Kaoru's eyes were filling with tears.

"Do you think I'm annoying?" Kaoru asked sadly, looking away from Hikaru.

"Of course not," Hikaru said gently, reaching out and putting his hands on Kaoru's shoulders.

Kaoru did the same thing and I thought, 'oh, crap! we're stuck in the middle of their twincest act!'

I'm not exactly sure what happened next but, when the twins closed their eyes to hug each other, they ended up grabbing Ayami and I instead of each other.

Now I was stuck in an extremely tight hug with Kaoru. He was hugging me so tightly that I could feel the beating of his heart, and we were so close our cheeks were touching.

'To, close,' I thought, but out loud I said, "Kaoru, I'm not your twin so let me go!"

In response, Kaoru just leaned his head back so that I could see his face and smirked. The next thing I knew Ayami and I were being crushed by both Hikaru and Kaoru, who had started hugging each other with us in between.

"Let us go!" We demanded.

"Not until you say that we're amazing," the countered.

"Fine! Your amazing," we said through their shirts which were in our faces.

Immediately they released us, and we sat on the ground gasping for air.

"Why'd you do that?" We gasped.

"Isn't it obvious?" They said in unison, "we're playing with our favorite _toys_."

"TOYS!?" We hissed angrily under our breath.

I was trying not to lash out at them when I saw that Ayami was about to kill them.

Then an idea popped into my head and I quickly grabbed Ayami's arm and whispered my idea into her ear, she smiled and we instantly rushed over to Tamaki.

"Daddy! Daddy! Hikaru and Kaoru are harassing us!" We said this with a fake look of terror in our eyes.

Immediately Tamaki's happy face turned serious and he started yelling at the twins and chasing them around the room.

While we watched smirking, Kyoya came over and said, "looks like you two are enjoying yourselves."

"Yes, we are," we said smiling deviously. "They're getting what they deserve."

"I'm not trying to change the subject but, what have your parents decided to do about Inokuma?" Kyoya asked.

"Don't tell me they're sending you away!" Hunny said running up to us and hugging us with Mori following him.

"No," Ayami said, "our parents decided to throw us a ball."

All three of them looked at us blankly. "How is that supposed to help you? It doesn't even make any sense," Kyoya said.

"That's what _we_ said," Ayami and I answered defeatedly.

"Anyway, you're all invited. Feel free to tell those idiots when they're done fooling around." I said pointing at Tamaki and the twins.

"Yay! A ball!" Hunny said excitedly, clapping his hands. Mori and Kyoya just nodded their heads.

"We'll tell Haruhi tomorrow," we said. (she had gone home during the twincest act to catch a sale at the supermarket)

Walking out the door we said, "bye," and Kyoya, Hunny, and Mori waved back.

"I wonder how long it will take for those guys to realize that we're gone?" I said wondering out loud.

"Who cares?" Ayami said as we followed Toshi to the limo.

* * *

**Kyoya: *observes Tamaki chasing the twins* They're still at it?**

**Hunny: Yep! **

**Kyoya: Can they get any more stupid?**

**Mori: Yes.**

**H. Twins: Hey! who you calling stupid!**

**Kyoya: All three of you.**

**Tamaki: That's no fair! What reason do you have for calling us stupid?**

**Hunny: The fact that you still haven't realized that Aya-chan and Aki-chan have left!**

**Tamaki & H. Twins: They're gone? When do we get to see them again?**

**Kyoya: You'll have to wait till, "An Explanation," to see them again. **

* * *

**Well, what do you think of Ayami's and Akani's crazy parents? So now you know why they need the dresses, please vote through a review or PM. The choices are the following:**

**Main: Yellow, Pink, Red, Light or Dark Blue, Light or Dark Green, Orange, or Purple.**

**Accent: Black, White, Gold, or Silver. **

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**-Karolyn Grace**


	15. An Explanation

**Alright, we've reached chapter fifteen, I'm so glad you all have followed my story this far! =D**

**Anyways, I want to thank all those who reviewed and voted: **JustTheDragonEmpress,SmolderingBlackRose, Jazzywaxxy101,Guest, xxrxuxsxtxyx, **and **Extended Experience.

**I also want to thank all those who favorited and, or followed.**

**Now, onto chapter fifteen!**

* * *

**AYAMI**

The weekend quickly passed with the chaotic planning of the ball.

Both Akani and I were grateful when Monday came around because that meant we could go to school, the one place our parents couldn't trail us.

All weekend, no matter where we went or what we did, one of our parents was all ways by our side and it was driving us crazy!

So when we went to class, although we were relived to be rid of our parents, we were also very irritable. This meant that during lunch break, when the twins called us witches, we totally exploded.

After punching the twins in the chest, we grabbed them by their collars and said through gritted teeth, "didn't we tell you guys to never call us witches again?!"

"Come on, lighten up, we were just having fun playing with our toys," the twins answered innocently.

"Hey Akani," I said, "I think Hikaru just asked for a black eye."

"I think you're right. Kaoru just asked for the same thing," said Akani.

Once Akani finished speaking, we pulled our right arms back, getting ready to punch the twins, when they said, "what are you doing? It was just a joke, no need to get violent!"

Sighing, we put our arms down and let the twins go. "Sorry," we said, "just because our parents are driving us _crazy_ doesn't give us the right to hurt you."

As all four of us sat back down by Haruhi, who had silently watched the whole ordeal, she said, "come on, your parents can't be that bad."

"Oh yeah?" We said lifting an eyebrow. "You tell us if this is annoying."

And with that we started telling the other first years about our parents shenanigans. Like how our mom's been choosing what we wear.

How our dad's been forcing us to wear these bracelets that are tracking devices so he always knows where we are.

And, how we can't go anywhere, not even the bathroom, without one of them following us.

"In other words," we said, "we haven't had any privacy all weekend!"

They all stared at us for a second, then Haruhi said, "okay, that _is_ a bit overboard."

The twins just started laughing at our comical situation and we joined in, even we admit that what our parents are doing would be funny if it was happening to somebody else.

'Ahh,' I thought to myself as I grabbed a glass of water. 'Being surrounded by a bunch of loyal friends, that's the life.'

I was jolted out of my day dreams when I heard this message over the intercom.

"Ayami and Akani Sataki, please report to the principle's office, your father would like to discuss something with you."

At this, our face turned dark and we started emanating vibes of extreme anger. We clenched our fists so hard that the glasses in our hands shattered, causing Haruhi and the twins to take a step back.

Quickly we grabbed our bags and headed to the principles office muttering, "this better be important."

"What the heck are you doing here!?" Akani and I yelled as we threw open the doors to the principles office.

Immediately our dad's hands clapped over our mouths forcing us to be quiet. He then led us over to two empty seats and forced us to sit down.

I scanned the room and was surprised when I saw that the principle wasn't here.

"What's going on here?" I asked suspiciously.

"Where is the chairman and mom?" Akani asked.

Then dad said, "I brought you here to discuss with you the reason we are having the ball. Only I came because it would look suspicious if both your mother and I came. The reason we're doing this here is because we need to talk to someone who goes here without attracting suspicion."

"Who?" We asked.

"Wait and see," was all dad would say.

**XXXXXXX**

**AKANI**

We waited for five minutes before the door opened, and guess who walked in the door, Hunny and Mori!

"Hunny, Mori, what are you two doing here?" Ayami and I asked.

"We're here to go over the plans to protect you two," Hunny said skipping over to us.

"Wait! What?!" We said in confusion, none of this was making any sense to us.

"Let me explain," my dad said.

"Your mom and I hired Mitsukuni and Takashi to protect you at the ball. You see, the ball is really just a ploy to lure Inokuma out to try to kidnap you again so that we can arrest him."

'See what I mean, this is one of their roundabout plans,' I thought to myself.

Ayami broke my train of thought when she bluntly said, "so, we're live bait?"

"Yes," our dad replied. Then turning to Hunny and Mori, he said, "Mitsukuni, your job is to be by their sides constantly, your small size won't scare Inokuma off, allowing you to be right there when he make his move.

"Takashi, your job is to follow them at a distant and, because your so quiet, they probably won't notice you. So, do you two under stand the plan?"

"Yes!" Hunny said saluting our dad, while Mori just nodded.

After dad dismissed us, we walked slowly back to our class room and I was thinking about how I was really dreading that stupid ball.

"What do you mean you're not coming?" Ayami and I asked stupefied.

It was after classes and the host club had just closed for the day and, since we didn't have anything else to do, we asked everybody if they were looking forward to the ball, that's when the twins said that they weren't coming.

"Like we said," the twins replied, "we aren't coming because we've been to a ton of balls, they're _boring_."

"So, this is _our_ ball. Besides everyone else is coming, even Haruhi," we said.

"We aren't coming," they responded without looking at us, instead they just continued playing on their DS.

By this point we were getting desperate, although the twins can be extremely annoying, they're still good friends and we were counting on their shenanigans to help get us through the night. That's why we wanted them to come so badly.

Getting on our knees (I told you we were desperate) we begged, "Please! If you say you'll come to the ball we'll do anything you want!"

When we said this, the twins glanced at each other then they looked at us with an evil glint in their eyes.

"What exactly do you mean you'll do anything we want?" Hikaru asked slowly.

"We mean," Ayami said, "that sometime in the future, if you want to do something with us and we refuse."

"You can force us into cooperation by reminding us of this promise," I finished.

The twins grinned slyly then said, "deal."

Walking over to us, Kyoya asked, "why are you two so desperate to have us all attend your ball that you'd sell your souls to the devils?" (devils=twins)

Ayami and I glanced at each other uneasily.

"Yeah, why do you want us so desperately?" The twins asked, leaning onto our shoulders. "Could it be that you _love_ us?" They whispered into our ears.

"Hikaru, Kaoru," Haruhi said sounding annoyed. "I'm pretty sure that's not it. If they don't want to talk about it then you shouldn't bother them about it."

We smiled gratefully at Haruhi, the Ayami said, "thanks Haruhi, but."

"It's a justifiable question so we'll answer it," I finished.

So we told them briefly about how the ball is just a ploy to lure Inokuma out, and that we want them all there for moral support.

As we finished, I looked up to see that Tamaki's eyes were filled with tears. Then he said, "My brave daughters, I'm so glad you're facing your fears. Daddy's so proud!"

"How does being live bait have anything to do with facing our fears?" We asked bluntly.

"Don't put it like that!" Tamaki said indignantly. "Live bait is degrading, while brave heroines is much more inspiring!"

"Yeah whatever," we said grabbing our bags and heading for the door.

"See ya at the party," we said closing the doors to the music room.

"I hope those idiots don't get into any trouble at the ball," I muttered to Ayami.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see," she answered as we caught up with Toshi.

* * *

**Ayami: Why did we beg the twins to come to the ball?**

**Akani: Yeah, that was totally out of character.**

**S. Twins: *look at me suspiciously***

**Me: What?**

**Akani: *darkly* Why'd we beg the twins to come to our ball?**

**Me: Because.**

**Ayami: Why did we promise to do whatever the Hitachiin twins want.**

**Me: It's necessary for a future chapter.**

**Hikaru: Ooo, what do we force them to do?**

**Kaoru: Will we force them to do something in, "Approaching Darkness."**

**Me: No, you won't use the promise against them until the promise has totally slipped their minds**

**H. Twins: When's that?**

**Me: Sometime in the future.**

* * *

**Listen up readers, this is your last chance to vote for what dress they wear in the next chapter. All those who have already voted can vote again for a different combination and I will count it as a new vote. If you haven't voted yet, feel free to send in two combinations. One more thing, I won't update until I have at least fifteen new votes, so if you want me to update fast you'll vote by PMing me or by reviewing. The color choices are the following.**

**Main: Yellow, Pink, Red, Light or Dark Blue, Light or Dark Green, Orange, or Purple.**

**Accent:Black, White, Gold, or Silver.**

**See you at the ball. :)**

**-Karolyn Lobash**


	16. Approaching Darkness

**I'm Back! I gave up on waiting for fifteen votes and decided to just use what I got. The winning combo is red and black.**

**I want to thank **author, JustTheDragonEmpress, Chiharu, animeandmore1234, Guest, SmolderingBlackRose, **and** Extended Experience **for reviewing and voting. ****  
**

**I also want to thank all those who have favorited and, or, followed this story. You're the best!**

**I don't own Ouran Host Club, never have, never will. Enjoy the chapter. =D**

* * *

**AKANI**

It was the day of the ball and our whole staff was running around like chickens with their heads cut off in order to finish the last minute details.

The cooks were preparing the food, the maids were cleaning and decorating, and a bunch of security guards were putting sensors and hidden cameras everywhere.

Ayami and I may not have been helping with the preparations but we were still very busy. Our parents had hired a whole styling team to come and prepare us for the ball.

They arrived mid morning, and we spent the next three hours trying on hundreds of dresses. (it was really only fiftyish)

Once they had chosen the dresses, the stylists labored on our hair from noon till three, then it was on to makeup for the next hour.

By five, the guests had started to arrive, we put on our dresses and prepared for our grand entrance at six.

We stood at the top of the staircase, waiting for our signal to step out of the shadows and begin our descent.

While we waited, I scanned the guests for familiar faces. All the students from 1A were here, including Haruhi and her father (cross-dressing as a girl), and the Hitachiin twins who were accompanied by their parents.

Then one by one I found the other club members; Hunny and Mori who were near the bottom of the staircase, ready to shadow us. Then I saw Tamaki flirting with some of the girls, While Kyoya seemed to be getting on the good side of some pretty powerful business people.

The rest of the guests were either various classmates, business partners, or personal friends of our parents.

As I observed everyone, I heard a maid whisper, "now," and Ayami and I, side by side, began our grand entrance.

The second we stepped into the light, everyone in the room starred at us as we slowly glided down the stairs. I image we looked stunning after all our stylists' fussing.

They had our top layer of hair pulled to the side, mine was to the left and Ayami's was to the right, this hair had been woven into six small braids that criss-crossed forming various sizes of diamonds.

Once this hair was pulled to the side of our head, what remained of the braids was put into a bun with a black and red metal flower sticking out behind it. The rest of our hair had simply been curled, and was allowed to flow freely down our backs.

Around our necks we had a black choker with a red and black flower pendant in the front that was a tiny replica of the flower in our hair.

The dresses were red with a sweetheart neckline edged with black beading. The sleeves hung loosely on our arms with two small black ribbons crossing over the sleeves. Then the dress was gathered around the waist, with a small cluster of black flowers, streaked with red, over the right hip.

The skirt of the dress then flowed down to just above the ankle. The skirt then split in two on the right side, revealing a black skirt that stopped an inch above the red layer.

Our outfit was then finished with black heels that had straps that criss-crossed over the foot then wrapped twice around the ankle.

When we reached the bottom of the steps, we were surrounded by a ton of guest who were complimenting us and asking us about trivial things. Luckily for us, our parents announced that it was now time for the dancing to begin.

Once the throngs of people surrounding us had entered the dance floor, I felt a pair of hands grab me around my waist. I didn't have to look to know that it was Kaoru who grabbed me.

"What are you doing?" I asked emotionlessly.

"Having fun," he replied.

I sighed when I saw that Hikaru was doing the exact same thing to Ayami.

"Please stop, people will think we're dating," I said.

"What's wrong with that? You are the one who begged me to come here," Kaoru replied pulling me closer.

"I honestly don't know why I did that." I said shaking my head, "I must've been possessed or something."

Kaoru just laughed at this, and then he started dragging me somewhere saying, "come on, I want you to meet my parents!"

I allowed Kaoru to pull me through the crowd, while Hikaru and Ayami followed behind us.

Eventually we stopped in front of a young looking woman with short orange hair (shorter than a bob) that was layered. The man next to her was tall with short black hair.

"These are our parents, Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin!" The twins said dramatically, pushing us forwards.

"Hello," Ayami and I said polity, extend a hand to them.

Instead of grabbing our hands, Mrs. Hitachiin tilted her head, looking us over from head to toe.

Then she said, "what beautiful dresses, the color goes nicely with your skin tone. There's only one thing that bothers me, I don't recognize this dress. Who's the designer?"

Both Ayami and I blushed, then Ayami said, "the reason you don't recognize it is because we designed it."

"We made a sketch then one of our seamstresses made it," I finished.

"It's very nice, girls. I think you have some talent," Mrs. Hitachiin said before excusing herself to talk to someone else.

"Impressive," Hikaru said.

"I didn't know you two designed clothes," Kaoru finished.

"We used to take a class before the kidnapping," said Ayami.

"We don't do it very much anymore," I said.

"You guys want to dance?" the twins asked.

"Sure," we said as the twins led us onto the dance floor.

First we danced a waltz, then we did the fox trot, then the tango, and we ended with the Vietnamese waltz.

"Wow, you're good," I said to Kaoru as we spun around and around the room.

"You're not to bad yourself," Kaoru replied grinning. I smiled back which made Kaoru blush.

'Maybe tonight won't be to bad after all,' I thought. I glanced at my sister and Hikaru, they seemed to be having fun.

"Your so pretty when you're truly smiling," Kaoru said.

Now it was my turn to blush. "T-thank you," I stuttered as we continued to spin around the room.

**XXXXXXX**

**AYAMI**

'Two AM and still no Inokuma,' I thought as Akani and I sat at a table and watched our guests slowly leave.

"All the trouble this ball caused was probably for nothing," Akani said standing up. "Let's go thank the guests for coming so that we can go to bed."

"But the ball doesn't end till three," I said following my twin.

"I know, but by the time we thank everyone it _will_ be three."

We had just reached the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning around, I said, "hi, Kyoya. Are you leaving?"

"Yes, thank you for inviting us." (his family had come two)

"No, thank you for gracing us with your presence, Ohtori," Akani and I said bowing.

After Kyoya left, all our other friends left in this order: Tamaki, Haruhi, and then the twins. By the time it was three, everybody, except Hunny and Mori, had left.

Walking over to out parents, who were talking to Hunny and Mori, we said, "this was a bust."

"I honestly thought he'd make a move," mom said.

"Don't worry dear, we'll catch him eventually," dad said.

Then, turning to Hunny and Mori, he said, "Just because Inokuma hasn't striked yet doesn't mean he's not coming. I want you two to stay over night in the room next to their's."

"That's fine with us," I said getting up and walking towards the exit.

"We're going to our room so we can go to bed," Akani said following me.

"See you in the morning," we said closing the doors behind us.

Once we got to our room the first thing we did was let our hair down.

"Ahh, this feels so good," Akani said swishing her hair from side to side.

I smiled then turned my back to her. Pulling my hair to one side, I said, "Akani, could you unzip me?"

I felt something touch the back of my dress but the zipper never moved. Confused, I looked over my shoulder and, to my horror, I saw Hisao holding a gun to my back.

I tried to scream, but before any sound could come out he clasped his free hand over my mouth and pulled me back.

Then, leaning down to whisper into my ear, he said, "do you think that we're so stupid that we'd waltz right into an obvious trap? You should've known better."

With that, he started dragging me towards the window and I saw Akani struggling in Daiki's grasp. I was so petrified by fear that I could barely resist.

"Why don't you behave like your sister?" Daiki hissed into Akani's ear before slamming the gun into her gut, causing her to keel over.

Seeing my twin in pain caused me to try to run toward her to help, but then Hisao grabbed me around the neck and pulled me into him.

As I felt my back slam into his chest, Hisao leaned down and snarled, "where do you think you're going?"

"Aya-chan, Aki-chan, are you okay?" I heard Hunny call through the door.

Our voices were filled with a mix of hope and terror as we call,"Hun-!"

We couldn't finish our sentence because Hisao and Daiki smacked us in the mouth with their guns, sending us sprawling onto the floor.

Before I knew what was happening, Hisao looped an arm under one of my arms and across my chest, pulling me up until my feet no longer touched the ground. I was completely at Hisao's mercy.

Right as Hisao began pulling me out of the window, the door to Akani's and my bedroom flew into a million pieces, revealing Hunny and Mori, who were still in their suits.

"HELP!" My sister and I cried out.

Daiki and Hisao smiled evilly then, thrusting us a little bit forward with a hand around our necks, they said, "you want them? Come and get them."

When they said this, Hisao exchanged me for one of Daiki's guns, and then he turned around to take on Hunny and Mori.

As we were pulled down the rope ladder that was dangling out side our bedroom window, I heard the sounds of rapid gun fire piercing through the silent night.

"Don't kill them!" Akani and I screamed struggling to get free.

Once our feet were on the ground, we kicked Daiki in the gut and shin and punched him in his throat and chest, effectively loosening his grip on us so we could escape.

"Hunny! Mori! We're free, runaway!" We shouted as we kicked off our heels and ran.

Our plan was to run to the guard house, but when we got there we froze in horror as we starred at the guard lying dead on the ground with blood gushing out of his chest.

As we stood still in shock, I felt a gun press against my and I heard a low voice say, "if either of you moves an inch, I'll kill your twin."

"Inokuma," we whispered, not moving not even turning our heads to look at him.

"That's right," the low evil voice replied. "Are you ready to go back to my prison?" Inokuma said finishing this statement with an evil chuckle.

As Inokuma began leading us at gun point off our property, I heard the sound of foot steps fast approaching.

Then I heard Hisao say, "We need to get them into the car fast. I shot their friends in the chest, but it won't be long before more security arrives."

"Is it at all possible that those two boys could be following us despite their injuries?" Daiki questioned.

"No, those two boys are _dead_," Hisao replied with a hint of satisfaction in his voice.

I felt my body grow numb and the world started to spin as Akani and I fell to the ground, slipping into a state of semi-consciousness due to the shock of hearing that two of our best friends had died, because of _us_.

**XXXXXXX**

**HISAO**

As soon as I had said that I had killed their friends, Ayami and Akani passed out. I grinned as I stooped down, grabbing Ayami, and slinging her over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"I should have remembered how sensitive they are over their friends," Michi stated as he stared at the girls as if they were some sort of chose piece of meat. "If we had remembered that this would have been much easier."

By now we had reached the small black Mazda, Daiki and I slipped into the back seats with the two unconscious girls in our arms.

The second the doors closed, Michi floored it, and we sped away into the shadows of the night.

I was holding Ayami firmly on my lap and I could tell that she was regaining consciousness. I leaned over to her ear and whispered, "you're mine again."

I smirked evilly as I felt her shudder at this prospect.

* * *

**Haruhi: They had good food at the party, I was finally able to try giant tuna.**

**Hikaru: I got to spend all night with Ayami, score!**

**Kaoru: Akani looked like an angel in that dress.**

**Kyoya: I got to meet many powerful people, the ball proved very beneficial.**

**Tamaki: My daughters love me so much that they invited me to their ball!**

**Me: You guys are totally clueless.**

**Ayami: Here my sister and I are kidnapped and all you guys can think about is the ball!**

**Host Club: When did you guys get kidnapped?!**

**Akani: If you had bothered to finishing reading the chapter you would know.**

**S. Twins: You guys shouldn't make an appearance in, "Surviving the Darkness," as a punishment for not knowing what's going on. **

* * *

**Hello! So what do you think of this chapter? I know it ended in a cliff-hanger but I plan on updating ASAP, so please, don't hate me. See you next chapter, that is, if you don't kill me before then.**

**-Karolyn Lobash**


	17. Surviving the Darkness

**Hello! Because you guys took forever to vote, I went ahead and wrote this chapter while I waited. So now you get to find out what happens, Yay! Oh, I have another reason to celebrate, I've had over 2,000 views on this story, so thanks to all of you guys for reading my story!**

**I want to thank **SmolderingBlackRose, JustTheDragonEmpress, **and **Extended Experience** for reviewing You three are awesome!**

**I want to thank all those who favorited and, or followed my story.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, so read on!**

* * *

**AKANI**

I'm not sure how long we were unconscious, but one thing I did know for sure was that my sister and I were trapped inside Inokuma's car and there was nothing we could do about it.

I felt so guilty that Hunny and Mori died trying to save us, and I was so terrified of what would happen to Ayami and me that I felt myself trembling and tears sliding down me cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Daiki cooed evilly into my ear. "It's not your fault that your friends died. Oh wait, it _is_."

I stiffened when I heard him say this and I managed to stop my tears. 'Must be strong for Ayami's sake,' I thought to myself as I glanced over to my twin who had a look of unbearable grief and terror on her face.

"I just thought of something," I heard the eerie voice of Inokuma waft from the front seat. "Their parents expecting a move from us, the girls probably have trackers on them. Search them."

"With pleasure," Hisao and Daik responded, grinning evilly at us.

Then, Daiki slid off the seat so that he was kneeling on the floor of the car facing me and with one hand he held me in place on the seat n front of him.

"It's been a long time since we did this," Daiki said trying to pull down the front of my dress.

I desperately tried to keep my dress on, I was struggling so fiercely that Daiki wasn't really making any progress. The only good part about him trying to see under my dress was that he wasn't paying any attention to my bracelet.

Growling n frustration, Daiki punched me in the gut, causing me to hunch over in pain. And, while I was bent over grasping my stomach, Daiki pushed my head down with one hand and with the other he unzipped my dress..

When he forced me back up, the dress immediately slid off my small frame, crumpling in a heap on my lap. I quickly grabbed the front of my dress and pulled it back up.

Daiki then seized my wrists, trying to pull my hands off my dress when he suddenly stopped. I froze when I realized that he was starring at my bracelet.

With more force than I had ever seen him use, Daiki yanked my hands off my dress causing it to slip down to my waist.

Ignoring the fact that I was half naked, Daiki said, "their bracelets! It's the one thing that they've been wearing all week, it must be the tracking device."

I looked over at Ayami who was sitting perfectly still, whenever she was scared Ayami would always let her fear paralyze her. And because of this, Hisao had both his hands stuck down her dress.

When Hisao heard Daiki's hypothesis about the bracelets, he immediately withdrew his hands, grabbed Ayami's bracelet, and threw it out the window.

I wasn't about to let our last chance at being saved slip away so easily, I pushed and pulled, trying to wiggle my hands out of Daiki's grasp, but after a minute struggle, Daiki pulled a knife out of no where and sliced my wrists open.

I cried out in pain, letting my hands go limp. During this laps of struggle, Daiki grabbed my bracelet and, releasing my hands, threw the bracelet out the window.

I pulled my bleeding hands against my bare chest, feeling the warm blood slide down my body.

My wrists hurt so badly that I didn't notice Daiki kneeling in front of me. I did notice him when he grabbed my wrists, causing me to wince, and pushing them to either side of me leaving nothing but my bra to cover my chest.

"I see you've grown quite a bit since the last time I saw you," Daiki said starring at my chest. I could feel my pulse quicken when he leaned in towards me.

"Daiki, redress her. People will be suspicious if they see a half naked girl in the car," Inokuma ordered from the driver's seat.

Cursing under his breath, Daiki obediently pulled my dress back up and re-zipped me.

I felt momentary relief until I heard Inokuma say, "you can do what ever you want with her once we reach the plane."

"Can't wait," Daiki replied sitting down on the seat and pulling me onto his lap.

Silence followed and I couldn't help but sink into depressed thoughts. I thought about everything that had happened to my sister and I last time Inokuma had kidnapped us.

I thought about how we were stuck in a miserable, dark, dirty cell filled with rats, spiders, and centipedes. How we were always cold and hungry, how we were abused, physically, mentally, and sexually. And how the sexual abuse would be worse this time because our bodies were more developed and mature compared to last time.

With these thoughts floating through my head, I felt my last drop of hope disappear in the form of a single tear sliding down my cheek.

**XXXXXXX**

**AYAMI**

We had been in that little car for about two hours, forced to sit on the laps of our future rapists.

Both Akani and I had lost all hope of being rescued, and we were trying really hard not to think about what was going to happened to us.

"Twenty more minutes and we're home free," Inokuma said from the front seat.

Hisao and Daiki laughed in evil delight, no doubt thinking about all the 'fun' they were planning to have with us.

My heart wailed in despair as I saw the lights of the airport approaching. Soon we were close enough to see an airplane that was ready for take off.

As we turned on a side road that led to the runway, BANG! Another car slammed into the one we were in, causing the small car to spin out of control and into a ditch.

The second the car stopped, Hisao pulled me out of the wreckage and started running to the plane with me helplessly being dragged along behind him. Then he started firing his gun at the men who were climbing out of the van that had pushed us into the ditch.

I couldn't run any further, I was cut all over from the glass that had shattered, and honestly I didn't want to run away from these men who were obviously trying to save us.

The second I slowed down, Hisao slung me over his shoulder and he started sprinting towards the plane.

As I was slung over Hisao's shoulder, I saw my twin struggling to escape Daiki, but she was weak so her efforts were useless.

Daiki swore at Akani then punched her in the throat, causing Akani to stop struggling. Daiki then picked her up and ran, quickly catching up to Hisao and I.

I looked around and thought, 'where is Inokuma?'

I was brought out of my thoughts when a familiar voice said, "Aya-chan! Aki-chan! Hold one, we're coming!"

"Hunny?" Akani and I called out in disbelief.

'How?' I thought, but I really didn't care, so just shouted, "HELP!"

Instantly, Hunny and Mori appeared out of no where and then Mori launched himself at Daiki while Hunny sprang towards Hisao.

When Hunny hit Hisao I was thrown to the ground, I heard my dress ripping and I could feel my body scrapping against the concrete as I rolled head over heals on the pavement.

When I finally stopped rolling, I stood up and found Akani, with her dress bloodied and torn, standing up near me.

Due to the adrenaline rushing through my body, I was about to join the fight when Akani laid a hand on my shoulder and said, "no, we wouldn't be any help. I couldn't land a single punch on Daiki a second ago, we wouldn't be any help, we'd only be a hindrance."

"Okay," said reluctantly, "let's get out of here."

Akani nodded, and we started running towards the men we had seen earlier.

"Where do you think you're going?" A low evil voice asked while grabbing us by our hair.

Looking over my shoulder, I saw that Inokuma was standing behind us with our hair in one hand and a gun in the other.

"Either of you makes a sound and I'll kill both of you," he hissed threateningly.

Then he slowly pulled us by our hair into the shadows and then he began walking us at gun point to the plane. Then, pushing us into the light at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the plane, Inokuma called out, "stop!"

Everyone immediately froze and looked at us. Inokuma then said, "Let those two men go or I'll kill the girls."

The men who had come with Hunny and Mori immediately released Hisao and Daiki, who ran over to join us. Then Inokuma slowly started to back up the stairs with us in front, using Akani and I as shields.

We were halfway up the ramp when I heard a voice say, "Aya, Aki, duck!"

I recognized the voice instantly, it was Hunny. My twin and I ducked as Hunny and Mori jumped off the top of the plane, landing on Inokuma, who fired his guns which luckily missed us.

Hunny beat the kidnappers up while Mori picked us up and ran away from the plane. Mori stopped running when he reached our parents security guards.

We turned around and watched as Hunny knocked Inokuma, Hisao, and Daiki unconscious and dragged them off the plane.

The second Hunny reached the ground, police surrounded him and arrest the three vile offenders.

Within thirty seconds of handing off the men, Hunny was giving Akani and I giant hug. We returned the hug then we clung to him and Mori as we watched our kidnappers disappear into a police car.

I looked around surprised to see that the sun was rising. In the dim light of the morning, I saw that Akani and I were covered in blood, cuts, and bruises, our dresses we torn and soiled but, despite all this, we felt a sense of serenity wash over us as we fell unconscious into the hands of our beloved friends.

* * *

**Hunny, Aaah, Aya-chan and Aki-chan look so cute when they're sleeping!**

**Mori: Yeah.**

**Hunny: Takashi, are you glad that Aya and Aki are all right?**

**Mori: Yeah.**

**Hunny: Me too! I'm so happy they're alright! Usa-chan was so worried, I can't wait to have cake with them tomorrow. I bet they can't wait to eat cake! And-**

**Mori: Mitsukuni, quiet, they're sleeping.**

**Hunny: Ooops, sorry. *whispers* Next time, "The Aftermath."**

* * *

**So, what did you think? Did you actually believe that I would kill Hunny and Mori? I hope this was a satisfying chapter. Thanks again for all your support and thanks for not killing me for having a cliffhanger, I really appreciate it. Till next time. =D**

**-Karolyn Grace**


End file.
